


7  J2's  Sex Disasters (Time Stamped added..!)

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sex should be hot, nice and enjoyable, but what if something happen during it?





	1. 1st  Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Here's my 1st attempt of making a story with multiple chap.  
>  Hope ya'll like it and this story was beautifully beta'd by my wonderful beta-reader, **SamandDeanFangirl** , thanks 4 the great job, hugs!!!

  
Author's notes: Let's discover the 1st disaster...  


* * *

**7 J2's Sex Disasters**

 

“Oh yes, Jensen… more…” Jared opens his leg wider to let his lover’s tongue enter him deeper.

“Mmmmhh… fuck, it feels so good!”

Yeah, it always feels so fucking good when Jensen's tongue-fucking him. Jensen chuckles and moves his tongue faster, deeper. Jared’s moans and screams fill the air as he pushes himself down to Jensen’s talented muscle.

This is what they usually do as SPN shooting is finished for the day. They say good night or good job to everyone then walk to one of their trailers, wait until the crew outside finishes their work and go home. Jared and Jensen could watch TV or eat or get cleaned up while they’re waiting. And when it gets quite outside, they rush into the bedroom and lock it. The next thing they know, clothes are laying everywhere on the floor and the sounds of moans and panting fill the air. There they are, bodies entangled on the bed, mouths kissing and sucking, hands roaming everywhere on each other’s body.

Jensen places his hand on Jared’s ass and squeezes it. Getting impossibly harder each time he hears his boyfriend scream his name in pleasure, mesmerized by how Jared’s cock twitches in excitement.

“Yeeeeessssssssss… Oh God!”

Jensen grabs Jared’s dick when his younger lover touches it to his head as if saying to give the erect shaft attention too. He’s continuing his rimming while he’s jacking Jared’s dick and pressing his blunt nails to it's slit, making Jared shouts in response.

“YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, JENSEN! Nggghhhh!”

Jared can feel his orgasm approaching, the heat low in his belly, how his balls start getting heavy and full, but he also feels another thing approaching too and it feels funny. He can’t describe it as his brain seems paralyzed at the moment.

“Jennn… ahhh… I’m near babe…”

Jensen jacks him off faster and his tongue dances wildly inside Jared, torturing the younger man’s prostate. Jared can’t hold on any longer and when his body arches, he can feel something rumble inside his stomach and rapid-fire going down to his butt. 

His vision goes white as he cums and he can’t move for awhile. It always amazes him how much Jensen loves him and likes to pamper him like that. Then, as he slowly comes down from the intense orgasm, a very disgusting smell strikes his scent. Jared frowns.

“Damn, it stinks!”

Jared wonders as Jensen doesn’t climb his body to rain him with kisses like the jade eyed man always does in the afterglow. He sits up and his eyes widen as he sees his boyfriend laying on his back on the floor. Seems unconscious. Jared jumps off the bed to Jensen’s side, patting the older man face, 

“Jen? Jen, wake up! Jen, what happened? Jen, please wake up, please open your eyes, baby… Jensen!”

Jared is so scared something bad happened to the man he loves so freaking much. Then realization hits him. The rumble that he felt at the same moment he reached his climax. 

_Fuck! Did I just fart in my boyfriend’s face while he rimmed me?_

Jared carries Jensen to the bed, his boyfriend looks pale. Then he looks for something that smells nice to wake Jensen up. 

_God, I haven’t pooped for two days, it must smell awful. He passed out! Guess I shouldn’t have taken too much cabbage for my salad at lunch… Fuck, he’ll hate me when he's awake!  
Ohhh, I hate my gassy stomach! _

 

_to be continued..._


	2. 2nd Disaster

  
Author's notes: Ready for the next disaster? Let's read then...  


* * *

**Disaster #2**

 

It’s been almost 10 days since the accident happened, but still Jared refuses to get too intimate with Jensen. Sure they chat, laugh, hug, kiss, spank each other’s ass, but when Jensen is about to take it to the bed activity, Jared pushes him gently. And his boyfriend's mood will change dramatically. Jensen had already said that he’s not angry, he’s fine, and sure accident can happen anytime, anywhere, even during sex, but Jared doesn’t buy it. Hell, he even can see tears in the eyes of the man he loves every time they talk about it. So he didn’t push his luck too much, though he knows this won’t do them any good. Because Jensen knows how much Jared needs sex, just like him. It’s not like they’re sex maniacs or something, but it's a way to show how much you love and need each other. It also can help you relax after one hard day of work. But personally for Jensen, sex is his way of coddling Jared. He just, he even doesn’t know how to describe it. Jensen loves the younger man so much, it hurts. Although he hates to admit it, Jared’s gas smells super, he didn’t realize he passed out… He feels sorry for his boyfriend, cause he must have scared him to death when he blacked out. Jensen remembers when he finally regained consciousness, Jared was crying beside the bed on his knees and begging for forgiveness to him who didn’t know what just happened. But then the stickiness on his hand and the unpleasant taste that lingered on his tongue made him remember, or some of it.

  

The next day was even worse, Jared was really keeping space from him. His strange behavior isn't going unnoticed by the whole crew. Hell, they’re bombarding Jensen with tons of questions of why Jared changed, like someone kicked his puppy or something. Well, to be honest he knew the answer, but how he would say it? Like he could say: _"Jared’s fine, we just had a technical issue in bed. You know Jared is gassy, right? Well, last night he farted while I was rimming him. That’s why he's kinda not in the mood today, but nothing serious, really."_ He’ll be damned if he ever opens their sex life to the public. So he makes up his mind and tells them that maybe his co-star is preparing another prank and they should be ready for it, of course with a wide grin to convince them. And thank God, they buy it. Jared’s changed, sure, but it doesn’t change his acting at all. He’s really a good actor.

  

For 10 days straight, every night after a couple of kisses and hugs, Jared will go to his own bedroom. And he keeps telling Jensen that he can’t do it, every time Jensen follows him in. It’s not like Jensen wants to push Jared to do what he doesn’t like, but he can clearly see that Jared becomes quiet and low spirited. Jensen thinks he can’t hold it anymore. So on the 11th night he skulks to Jared’s bedroom. He waited for a while after they had dinner, until he was sure his boyfriend already falls asleep.

Jared is sleeping on his bed, sprawled out like a starfish with a blanket thrown low on his hip. And Jensen is sure that now his lover sleeps naked judging by the view. Well he was the one who used to sleep without clothes on and Jared was the opposite. But after they got together, Jared does the same. Jensen stays still for some moments, adoring the beautiful sight before him. God, how much he wanted to sweep his fingers on the perfectly beautiful body of his lover. Then a slight murmur almost made him have a heart attack.

“Jen…”

_Shit! Did I wake him up?_

Jared shifts and tousles in his sleep. Jensen doesn’t realize that he’s holding his breath.

“Jen… I miss you…”

Looks like Jared’s dreaming. Jensen sighs. He steps closer to Jared’s bed.

“I miss you too, Jay. I miss us."

Jensen caresses Jared’s face then kisses his forehead.

  

(Meanwhile, inside Jared’s sleeping mind)

_Jensen's laying him on the bed. He’s already naked, Jensen having stripped him earlier. Jensen’s eyes fill with undeniable lust and passion as he runs his hand on Jared’s body. Jared whimpers, he missed Jensen so much. He missed making love to the green eyed man. He sucks on breath when Jensen’s hand rubs his crotch. Jared bucks his hips to meet Jensen’s hand._

  

Jensen is back to his first position, standing near Jared’s legs, wondering what’s inside Jared’s dream because of the moans and erotic moves that the brunette's making. The blanket has ended on the floor, revealing Jared’s marvelous body, fully exposed to the older man. Jensen’s heart starts to race, his dick getting hard inside his sweat pants. Jared keeps bucking his hips in the air, feet flat on the bed, knees open wide in an inviting way.

“Nggggghhhhhh… Jen…”

Inside Jensen’s head there’s a battle. One side wants Jensen to take advantage of Jared’s situation, while the other tells him to just leave the poor man alone. But the last voice can’t win against the twitch that Jensen feels on his dick. _Christ, will he hate me if I take him like this? While he’s asleep?_

Jensen steps closer again then kneels in front of Jared’s legs. His dick throbs hard over a sexy view he sees before his eyes, a very erect cock of Jared Padalecki with visible pulses and pearly precum on it’s head. Jensen bites his lips to stifle a moan that wants to escape from his mouth. _God, tell me what to do?_

“Jen, please…”

And when that last moan spills from Jared’s mouth, Jensen can’t control himself any longer. He peeks to make sure that Jared’s still sleeping. He is. Jensen then rubs Jared’s stomach to calm him down.

“Ssshh… I’m here baby."

When Jared’s moves start to slow down, Jensen holds his dick firmly in his hand. Jensen kisses Jared’s engorged, hard shaft and licks his way to it’s head, making Jared’s body shiver in response. He places his hands on Jared’s thigh and starts to suck his lover off, enjoying every moment of it. And he’s 100% sure that the younger man loves it too, judging by the moans that keep spilling from his mouth. Jensen licks Jared’s cock like he's licking a Popsicle. A long and huge one and Jensen can’t deny that he likes the musky taste of Jared. 

  

(Return inside Jared’s sleeping mind)

_Jared has to bite his lip of the view how sexy and sinful Jensen’s lips wrap around his enormous cock. How his boyfriend tongues his slit, licking his precum eagerly. God, he’s so turned on, he can feel his orgasm coming._

  

Jensen runs his tongue alongside the head, knowing how sensitive it would be for Jared, sipping on every drop of precum that rolls off of the slit. _God, he’s delicious!_ Jensen opens his mouth wider and continues sucking on Jared’s manhood, feeling it twitch and throb inside his wet mouth.

Jared’s head rolls on the pillow, he’s about to climax when he feels something wet encircling his shaft. He opens his eyes and stares at his bedroom ceiling, feeling lost. Feeling empty without Jensen and hates that the hotness he felt earlier was just a dream, but it feels strange that now, when he's fully awake, he still can feel the pleasure continuing to build low in his stomach. He wipes his face with his hand, feeling very uneasy. _Fuck, I’m still so turned on, maybe I need to wake up and jerk off now…_ Then, when his eyesight travels down, his eyes widened.

“Jensen?”

And the final hard suck that Jensen does out of shock when jade meet hazel sends Jared off the edge. Jared’s entire body flushes hot and intense. He bucks his hips so hard, feeling his orgasm ripped from his body to the back of Jensen’s throat. Jared can feel his body going sluggish after the hot release he just went through, but seeing his boyfriend cough so hard, looking like he's in some kind of pain on the floor makes him roll down off the bed and kneel beside Jensen.

Jensen’s face is red, eyes watery, and he’s holding his neck with a slight grimace.

“Jensen, are you alright?”

Jensen turns his face to look at Jared and wants to answer that question but he can’t find his voice. Jared goes pale.

  

_Fuck! Not again!_

 

_to be continued..._


	3. 3rd Disaster

  
Author's notes: Here comes the next disaster...  


* * *

Note. The bold words mean text in hand phone. 

  

**Disaster #3**

Previously on 7 J2’s Sex Disaster…

_  
Jensen’s face is red, eyes watery, and he’s holding his neck with a slight grimace._

_“Jensen, are you alright?”_

_Jensen turns his face to look at Jared and wants to answer that question but he can’t find his voice. Jared goes pale._

_Fuck! Not again!_

  

  

Yep, it happened again. Poor Jensen. He's just an incredible man who worried about his boyfriend, Jared, who became quiet and low spirited. But when he wanted to help, another accident happened. He got gagged by Jared’s huge erection during the younger man’s orgasm. And now he’s not able to speak. How he’s gonna have to work with a situation like that and how the hell he’s gonna explain to Kripke about it. And yet, things are getting worse, Jared cried until his eyes turned puffy.

“It’s my mistake, I’m so sorry, Jensen…”

He hugged the brunette all night long to assure him that everything was gonna be just fine. Or he hoped so. Jensen could feel that his throat was swelling, so, on the next day, both of the boys wake up very early and drive to the nearest hospital. Jensen has already had an idea of what they will say to the doctor. 

  

The doctor examines Jensen’s throat. It’s indeed swelling. And from his observation there’s a trace of a poke of a torpid object on the back of it.

“So, Mr. …”

“Padalecki. Jared Padalecki.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay, so, Mr. Padalecki, could you tell me again the cause of Mr. Ackles’ swelling throat?”

“We… um… we were drinking beer while watching comedy on the TV and the beer bottle slipped from his hand when he was about to drink while laughing out loud…” Jared answers, avoiding the doctor’s eyes.

“And the bottle glided into Mr. Ackles’s throat…”

‘Jensen’, if he could speak, Jensen would like to tell the doctor to call him ‘Jensen’, because ‘Mr. Ackles’ makes him feel like his old man.

“Sort of…” Jared answers, this time looking down to the floor.

The doctor sighs.

“So, a beer bottle then, well, I guess, accidents happen. Did you guys ever hear about a pair of small scissors that fell into a man’s throat?”

“No…” Jared answers and Jensen shakes his head.

“The poor guy was using the scissors as a toothpick and like Mr. Ackles’ case here, the scissors slipped into his throat. He had an operation to get it out.”

Both of the boys’ eyes widened. The doctor smiled. “Relax, he survived and realized his stupid action.”

“Great then…” Jared smile, shaking off his nervousness.

“Alright then, I guess Mr. Ackles is fine, nothing to worry about, it's just that the swelling on his throat deterred his vocal fold, as soon as the swelling's gone, he’ll be able to talk again… I’ll write the prescription for him to take. Is there anything you want to ask, Mr. Padalecki?”

Jared nods, “Actually, how long it will take for him to recover?”

“It depends on how his body reacts to the medication, but I guess it takes 2 weeks tops.”

“And will there be any side effects?”

“Well, it’s too soon to know about that, but from what I can tell, I guess it just a normal swelling. Just come back here again if anything happens during Mr. Ackles’ recovery time, alright?”

The doctor then went back to his table and wrote down Jensen’s prescription before handed it to Jared.

“Thanks, Doc…” Jared takes the paper then shakes the doctor’s hand and so does Jensen.

“You’re welcome and get well soon, Mr. Ackles.”

Jensen nods his appreciation. Both of them tried to remain calm as they left the doctor’s room. They went to medicine section to buy the medicine Jensen needs. And when they both got inside the car again, Jensen typed on his phone then shows it to Jared.

**Hell, we just lied to a doctor and he bought it. We are great actors, aren’t we, Jay?**

Jared laughs, glad that their plan went smoothly and finally it was over. Now, just Kripke and some crew left to convince. Jensen starts the engine and is ready to go when Jared cups his face and kisses him.

“I love you, Jensen… You know that, right?”

Jensen smirks and nods.

  

They drive is silent. Jensen focuses on the road, but he can feel the younger man’s eyes staring at him. He wishes he could ask Jared why he is staring at him, but he’s mute. And the way the younger man is staring at him makes him nervous.

Jensen almost jumps out of his skin when something touches his chest. He turns his head and see it’s Jared’s hand. Jared throws him a coy look while his finger circles and pinches Jensen’s nipple. Jensen growls.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you baby?”

Jared closes the distance between them by placing his hand on Jensen’s cheek and kissing Jensen’s jaw and neck. He gives the older man a couple of bites while his other hand finds it’s way to Jensen’s inner thigh, just barely a few inches lower than the green eyed man’s cock. Jensen squirms in his seat, tries to ignore the pleasure the brunette gives him and concentrate on the traffic. His eyes widen as he hears the rattle of zipper. Then when he looks down he sees that Jared’s hand unzipped his jeans.

_What the fuck?_

Jared’s two fingers already sneak in and caress Jensen’s half hard member through his boxers. Luckily for Jensen, when they arrived at the traffic light, the red light is on, so Jensen can pull Jared’s hand out of his pants and zip them up with a slight disappointed moan from the taller man. He grabs his phone and punched the keypad, fast, then handed it to his boyfriend.

**WTF, Jay? R U tryin to get us killed? I’m drivin here, man!**

Jared chuckles.

“I’m sorry baby, I don’t mean like that, I just wanna make you feel good…”

**Oh yeah? By distracting me like that U could kill us both, bitch!**

“Jerk!”

Jensen smirks.

“Alright then, I can see that you don’t appreciate what I did to you, I’m not touching you again, now…”

Jensen feels a bit relieved at his boyfriend's statement. It’s a sign that he can drive in peace again, or he thinks so. Because not five minutes later, he hears the rattle again. He quickly grabs his zipper and finds out that it still closed.

_I have a bad feeling about this…_

Jensen almost snaps his neck when he hears a moan. Jared’s moan. He turns his head so fast to his lover and his jaw drops. Jared is slightly laying down on his seat and he has a hand inside his pants. Eyes closed, bottom lip caught between his teeth, hand moving up and down.

“Mmmhh… yeaaah… aaaahhh… harder, Jensen…”

Jensen quickly grabs his phone again. He’s annoyed by being mute, unable to talk to someone directly. While he’s typing, Jared suddenly seizes the communication tool.

“I believe it’s not safety to text while you’re driving, Mr. Ackles.”

Jared warns him with an even voice but puts a mischievous smile. Jensen grumbles and gives him a look that could kill.

“What? I told you, I’m not touching you again, and it doesn’t mean I can’t touch myself, does it?”

And in the blink of an eye, Jensen seizes his phone back.

**Maybe I can’t speak, but ’m not blind n deaf, Jared! Man, U r still distracting me, here!**

Jared chuckles then raises his hands in a surrendering gesture.

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop now…”

Jensen sighs, hoping that Jared will really stop so he can drive them back home safely.

  

In about half hour they arrived at their home. Jensen's relieved that finally they got home safely. After he parked inside the garage, he shut off the engine and lays in his seat, Jared looking confused at his action. Jensen then pats his thigh as an invitation for his boyfriend to climb in. Jared smirks and rushes to Jensen’s lap.

“What is it, Jenny boy?”

**Let’s resume what U did to me earlier.**

Jared gives him a naughty smile then his mouth quickly claims Jensen’s plump lips while his hand finds his boyfriend’s button shirt. Jensen returns the kiss as eager as the younger man gives. He places his hands on Jared’s hips to steady him, while also giving a light slap to Jared’s ass.

“Auww… Jen…” Jared whimpers.

Jensen’s kisses trail from Jared’s jaw to his neck while his hand slips into Jared’s pants and starts playing with Jared’s entrance.

“Oh my God!”

Jared bucks and squirms on Jensen’s lap, head thrown to the side to give his lover better access to his long neck. When the fire between them begins to roar, a honk makes them jump in surprise. They know where the honk comes from. It’s from Cliff’s truck, the one he uses to pick up the boys to work. They sigh and with one final kiss they tidy their clothes up. Jared gets back to his seat and Jensen puts the seat into sitting position again. They both get out of the car together and wave to Cliff then go inside.

While Jared walks, Jensen suddenly hooks his waist.

“Hey, what’s up babe?”

Jensen hands him the phone.

**Let’s continue in bathroom.**

The older man takes Jared’s palm and places it on his crotch, let the brunette feel that he’s still hard. So is Jared, but he shakes his head and gives Jensen an apologetic smile.

“I’d love to Jensen, but I can’t, you know I have to take my babies out and exercise…”

He caresses Jensen’s face and stares into the pair of clear green eyes.

“You’re not mad are you, Jen?”

Jensen shrugs then Jared kisses him. He knows that his boyfriend loves his dogs so much and how he enjoys exercising in the morning before going to the set. And though he made it as a joke in one of Supernatural convention, he likes waiting on Jared. He likes to see the younger man get home with Harley and Sadie, their _babies_ , clothes damp with sweat. How Jared strips off then sways his hips and his ass on his way to the bathroom. How his glorious Greek statue body glows with steam after what he himself called _his beauty bath_. Jensen once jumped on Jared after seeing him like that. Ripped his lover’s towel off, pushed him to the bed and flipped him onto his stomach. They had a quickie (and a raw one) cause outside Cliff was waiting for them. It was hot and worth it, although he got too rough and made Jared walk funny on set.

  

“I love you, Jensen, you’re the best boyfriend ever!!”

Jensen smiles at him and after a few more kisses, Jared’s gone with the dogs.

  

Let's just say that luck was on their side because everyone on the set believed the reason behind how Mr. Ackles lost his beautiful voice. Even Kripke let him to take a rest for the whole week or longer until his voice returns to normal, because no one wants to hear Dean with odd voice. It’s a good situation for Jensen but a bad one for Jared because he gets to work hard, alone. They shoot Sam’s part where they can add Dean’s part later.

  

Jared opens the trailer door and throws himself to the sofa, right to Jensen’s lap.

“Oh God, I think they tried to kill me…”

Jensen smiles and pats the younger man’s head.

**Hard day, baby?**

Jared nods.

**Ok Sasquatch, let’s go home and I’ll give U massage...**

The look on Jared’s face after he said that reminded him of a puppy that looked happy when someone wanted to give some food to it. Jared directly got on his feet and dragged Jensen along with him, saying good night to the whole crew on their way to the car.

  

(A week and a half later…)

Jensen’s medicine is almost finished and he can feel the effects. He starts to speak again and Jared is thrilled with excitement and he can’t stop kissing Jensen’s lips, like a dog that's attacking his master’s face. Therefore, they almost get caught by the makeup and wardrobe crew.

Jensen relieves that Kripke announces that soon he can start to work again. Jared and the entire crew member feel happy for him too. So, on his last _holiday_ weekend, Jared makes some kind of private welcome back dinner at their house.

“Jay, it’s very thoughtful of you, but you really shouldn’t do it…”

Jensen’s eyes stare at the mess Jared made in the kitchen. Jared frowns then grabs Jensen’s arm.

“Don’t worry, the maid will come tomorrow and she’ll clean it. Now just enjoy our evening.”

Jensen sits on the chair as Jared instructed, while the brunette goes back to the kitchen to bring the food out. And there’s a loud thud and Jared curses. Jensen shifts in his seat, worried about his lover.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to help you there, Jay?”

“Nah, I’m fine, just sit tight there! Food will come over soon!” Jared shouts.

  

Their dinner went well. The food was good and the wine added was perfect. Now there they are, laying on the couch, watching a football game while Jensen’s sucking and licking on Jared’s burnt finger. Yes, he burned his finger when he was taking the pot roast out of the oven. Jared knew that one of his boyfriend’s favorite foods is his mama’s homemade pot roast. He called Donna for the recipe and made it himself. Thank God the taste turned out okay and Jensen liked it. You’ll do anything for love, right?

  

The sucking starts to feel too comfortable for Jared as his dick starts to liven inside his sweat pants.

“Jen…”

“Yeah?” The green eyed man answers with Jared’s finger still between his lips.

As Jensen turns his face to see him, Jared makes his way to straddle Jensen’s waist, removing his finger then attacking the older man’s plump lips, his earlobe and neck. Jensen shivers in response and his dick stirs inside his boxers.

“J-Jay… hold on a second, babe…”

Jared continues his work on Jensen’s neck, “Mmmhh…?”

“Are you thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’?”

Jared nods as if Jensen can see him.

“Jay?”

The younger man withdraws his face from Jensen’s neck, “Yes!”

Jensen smirks, “And what is it?”

Jared’s hands start to unbutton Jensen’s shirt while he’s grinding his ass into Jensen’s bulge. He leans down to whisper on the older man’s ear, 

“Yes, I know what you’re thinkin' cause I want it too…”

“Spill it baby…” Jensen bucks his hips.

“Jensen Ross Ackles, I want you to fuck me…!”

Oh God, Jared’s words feel like a gate of heaven open before him and the hallelujah song echoes in his head cause finally! The whole week had been hell for the taller man because he had to work harder since Jensen was out of the screen. And every day after they wrapped, Jared would pass out as soon he touched the bed or when Jensen gave him massage.

  

They stripped off so quick they hear their clothes tear. Standing naked face to face, bodies pressed up against the others, mouths wildly kissing and sucking. Then Jared got on his knees.

“Jay?”

“May I…?” He caresses Jensen’s manhood.

Jensen smirks then holds his erection towards his boyfriend.

“You little slut, eager for my cock, huh? Alright you can have it if you beg…”

Jared puts his best puppy look and bites his bottom lip, hands caressing Jensen’s inner thighs.

“Please, sir, let me have your big, fat cock, please…!”

Jensen grabs the younger man’s hair and yanks it hard, jade meets hazel, as he runs his cock-head on Jared’s lips. Smearing his precum there, making Jared’s lips looking glossy with it.

“It’s not fat, it’s thick! Alright, at least you begged for it, then you can have it…”

He nudges it to Jared’s parted eager lips.

“Suck me!”

  

And as soon as Jensen feels Jared’s wet and hot mouth encircled his cock, he almost loses it. He grabs the taller man’s head so hard, his nails dig into the scalp. God, how long he’s been waiting for this amazingly beautiful moment. To see those perfect lips on his cock and the way Jared’s face seems to enjoy every lick and every suck. When Jared opens his mouth wider to take Jensen deeper, he can’t resist, moving his hips. He does it carefully though he wants to fuck the younger man’s mouth so badly, Jensen doesn’t want what have what happened to him happen to his boyfriend. He doesn’t want to gag Jared. But when he sees Jared eyes, the younger man knows that Jensen is holding back. Jared shakes his head a little then relaxes his jaw and raises his body to take all of Jensen’s cock into his mouth.

“Christ!!”

Jensen sucks in a breath, almost bucks his hips too hard into the welcoming heat. His knees almost give up when he feels Jared’s paws on his ass, pushing him deeper ‘till Jared’s chin rests on his balls.

“OH GOD!!!”

With a slight tremble, Jensen’s hand caresses Jared’s face.

“Yeah baby, suck me harder…”

It always amazes Jensen how his boyfriend seems to be able to deep throat so well because it’s not that he’s not big or something (he’s big and thick for sure). Maybe it’s because Jared has talent.

  

Jared can feel Jensen’s cock-head nudge at the back of his throat and how happy he is by looking at Jensen’s face, he’s in pure ecstasy. He sucks as hard as he can, earning deep moans and growls from the other man. He likes what he’s doing right now but there’s only one problem he faces at the moment. It’s Jensen’s pubic hair. The curl of dusty blond on the older man's lower abdomen, it tickles his nose. Jared tries to concentrate on the blow job instead of the tickling sensation. How Jensen’s scent lingers on his mouth and nose. Nose… His nose… It tickles…

_No, Jared, don’t!_ He screams to himself.

“God, Jay… So good baby…”

Jensen can feel his balls getting heavy and pulling up. He grabs Jared’s head and presses the younger man’s face to his groin. Jared wrinkles his nose, trying to withdraw his head but Jensen’s hands hold him in place.

_Uhhh… ngghhh… noooo…!_

Jared has tears in his eyes when finally he…

" **Hachooouuuu…** "

 

_to be continued..._


	4. 4th Disaster, Part. 1 - Jensen's POV

  
Author's notes: Sorry for the too long wait, here's I present you the next disaster...  


* * *

**Disaster #4**

 

**Part 1, Jensen’s POV**

  
The first thing that pops into his just-wake-up mind is how he ended up on his bed. Jensen was quite sure that last night he lied down on the couch while waiting for Jared to come back. He really wants to go after his boyfriend; he wanted to apologize for pushing the younger man away, but what can he do? As he stood up he had to fight back tears that stung his eyes for apprehended pain on his now flaccid and hurt member.

He wipes his face then looks around. His sight falls to the night stand. There’s a tube of something like lotion laying on it. He opens the tube and sniffs. The thing smells like medicine. He wonders if Jared put it there last night. Then a light bulb appears above his head. Sure thing that Jared also put him into his bed last night. Perhaps he was already unconscious when his boyfriend got home.

“ Jared? Babe, are you home?” 

  

It's strange how quiet the house is. Maybe his boyfriend is taking the _kids_ out. 

Jensen is trying to sit when the pain starts to occur again. He takes a very deep breath, then walks to the bathroom. He pushes down his boxers and pees. While he’s urinating, he observes his wounded shaft. Jensen can see that there’s a bruise, but the swell on it’s base has decreased. Though it still hurts when he wants to move his lower body. He tucks it in again then washes his hands. 

  

Jensen leaves his bedroom to get a drink and he found a note glued to the refrigerator. It says: 

  
[](http://s1019.photobucket.com/albums/af316/angel-fire5/?action=view%C2%A4t=jtpnote.jpg)

  

… 

  

Okay, don’t look for him; why does Jensen do that? Three days flew after that night but to Jensen it feels like an eternity without Jared and their _kids_. Sitting on the couch, alone, in front of the TV, eyes blank and mind wondering around.

_He couldn't have gone too far in a week's break. Hell, where are you, Jay?_

The sound of a howling dog in the distance bursts his bubble. He stands up, flicks the TV off then walks to his room. He turns on his laptop for the tenth time today, hoping there’s an email from his boyfriend. But there’s nothing. He sighs. His heart aches for the younger man. He misses Jared so much. Jensen opens his document and starts to watch videos from a _Supernatural_ convention, mostly about Jared’s panel. Oh God, how he missed Jared’s adorable smile and laugh, his jokes, his naughtiness, his smirk, his voice, his hug, his kiss, all of him. Jensen palms his face, sweeps away the tears that trickle down to his cheeks. He hates to cry, but he just can’t hold it any longer…

He lets out a long breath then double clicks on the internet browser and opens YouTube.

_Alright, enough with the emo crap!_ Jensen thinks. 

If that site can bring people the farting panda then it also can bring him the farting Jared. Yeah, the farting Jared from the _Supernatural_ Bloopers video. It’s funny how he ended up watching almost every video about _Supernatural_ from that famous website, even the fan made videos. From the amusing one to the gay moment videos of him and Jared. And all of those videos open his eyes to why people had assumed that they’re in love. The proof is there, before everyone's eyes; how he and Jared interacted, their body language toward one another and most of all, how they stare at each other. They clearly look like a couple of love birds.

Jensen keeps watching until his eyes get tired and dry, then falls asleep after he watched a beautiful video which used a very matching song about his feeling towards his boyfriend, Jared.

_If ever you wondered if you touched my soul yes you do  
Since I met you I'm not the same   
You bring life to everything I do  
Just the way you say hello   
With one touch I can't let go  
Never thought I'd fall in love with you..._  
_Because of you, my life has changed, thank you for the love and joy you bring  
Because of you, I feel no shame, I'll tell the world it's because of you_  
_  
Sometimes I get lonely and all I gotta do is think of you  
You captured something inside of me   
You make all of my dreams come true  
It's not enough that you love me for me   
You reached inside and touched me eternally  
I love you best explains how I feel for you..._  
_  
Because of you, my life has changed, thank you for the love and the joy you bring  
Because of you, I feel no shame, I'll tell the world it's because of you_  
_  
The magic in your eyes  
True love I can't deny  
When you hold me I just lose control  
I want you to know that I'm never letting go  
You mean so much to me I want the world to see,  
It's because of you_  
_  
Because of you, my life has changed, thank you for the love and the joy you bring  
Because of you, I feel no shame, I'll tell the world it's because of you  
My life has changed thank you for the love and the joy you bring   
Because of you, I feel no shame, I'll tell the world it's because of you...  
_   

… 

  

Jensen awakes by the next day in the afternoon with sore muscles. He almost can’t feel his neck, his arm, his back and his ass. He rubs his eyes and stares at his laptop screen, trying to focus what’s on it. He jumps up, dancing happily in his mind when he sees there’s an email from the younger man. With a shaky hand, he grabs his mouse and opens the letter he’s been waiting for too long, hoping that his boyfriend will send him some good news; that he decided to come back home. But his hope and smile vanish when he read what’s in it.

“ _Jensen, let’s break up.”_

 

… 

 

_to be continued..._


	5. 4th Disaster, Part. 2 - Jared's POV

  
Author's notes: So here's what really happened exactly after the 3rd disaster...  
For my beta-reader: **SamandDeanFangirl** , you ROCK!  


* * *

 

**Part 2, Jared’s POV**  
  
  
The sound of his sneezes echoes in the room and Jensen howls like a hurting wolf. Jared can taste blood in his mouth as he watches his boyfriend roll on the floor, hands between his legs.  
  
_Fuck! No, no, no… This can’t be happening… I… I hurt him again?!_  
  
He runs to Jensen’s side and tries to see the damage he's done this time, but the older man pushes him away.  
  
“Don’t…!”  
  
Even for a second, he can see anger on the face of the man he loves. And it breaks his heart.  
  
“I’m so sorry Jensen, I didn’t mean to, I…”  
  
Tears roll down his face as he gets up and turns his body then runs.   
  
…  
  
  
Jared comes back one hour later and finds that Jensen is sleeping on the couch. The older man had put on t-shirt and boxers. He signs his dogs to be quite then takes them to his car. He doesn’t realize that his forefinger is bleeding until Sadie licks his hand. He goes inside the house again and washes his hand then ties some bandages to his wound. He walks back to Jensen and sees that there’s a tube of pain killers on the table near the couch.  
  
_It must feel awful…_  
  
Jared then carries Jensen to the green eyed man’s room and checks the older man’s wound. Great, he left some very visible red marks that he’s positively sure will turn out to be bruises the next day. He leaves again to the nearest drug store to find some medicine for his wounded boyfriend and luckily for him the cashier is kind enough to help him find the right one. Jared is embarrassed, but it’s his fault and he has to take responsibility for it.  
  
When he gets home again, he applies the medicine to Jensen’s shaft. He’s doing it very carefully, trying to avoid waking his boyfriend up. Though in sleep, Jensen’s face shows a grimace of pain when Jared touches the gash on his shaft.   
  
Jared’s mind is full with many questions. _Should I take him to the doctor? Will he go with me? Should I stay here until he wakes up? But, what if he doesn’t want me to be around him right now? What if he hates me…_  
  
A flashed memory of an angry glare from Jensen makes his heart clench with pain.  
  
_Yeah… He surely hates me for what I have done… What am I gonna do if he walks away from me? I… I…_  
  
Frustrated, Jared goes to the kitchen and writes a note after he makes some calls. He sticks it to the refrigerator, just to make sure that it will not get lost and his boyfriend will notice it there. He kisses Jensen’s lips for the last time and caresses the older man’s face. Jared tries to silent his sobs with his fist, cherishes the last time he’ll perhaps see how beautiful his sleeping boyfriend is.  
  
“I love you, Jensen, I… I’m really sorry… I hope everything’s gonna be fine… I don’t wanna leave you, but…”  
  
The tears trickle down to his cheeks, making him hard to see. Jared sweeps them away and continues, “But I can't stay here to watch you go… to watch you leave me… So, if you really are gonna go, perhaps it best for me not to be here, cause I… I think I could die if you leave me…”  
  
He sighs hard, then with all of the power left in him, he steps out of the room. Trying to calm himself down first before he gets on road.  
  
Jared drives to his sister’s house to ask for her help to take care of his kids for couple of days. And he leaves his car too. Jared walks without knowing where he should go, cause there’s no way he’ll go back home to Jensen, to the man he always ended up hurting. And that’s when a flash of memory plays inside his mind, that a moment before he sneezed, he inserted his finger between his teeth and Jensen’s cock. He stares at his wounded finger and smiles a bit. The blood he tasted inside his mouth earlier maybe also because he bit his own tongue. But still, the memory of seeing Jensen in pain makes him feel uneasy. It’s cold outside, so he tightens his anorak, and wonders where he should go.  
  
…

 

_to be continued..._


	6. 4th Disaster, Part. 3 - Jensen's POV

  
Author's notes: So the story continue...  


* * *

 

**Part 3, Jensen’s POV**

 

Jensen decides to take a walk to the set, looking for a piece of information leading to where his boyfriend might be. He was in shock for almost an hour after he read the email from the younger man. He stared at his laptop screen, at the 4 simple words that made him feel like it’s the end of the world. Face blank, mind hoping that the email was just a prank or joke or something, but it was certainly not. His hands shake when he types his reply,

“ _Jared, I don’t understand, what do you mean? Why? Where are you? Please, just go home so we can talk. Please…”_

  
When he arrives, he’s quite surprised to see that the set is not empty like what he thought, there are some crew members working. He turns around when someone pats his shoulder.

“Hey Jensen, Kripke said that you’re still off, why are you here? You should be home, resting…”

Jensen clears his throat, pretending that his voice is still a bit hoarse.

“Thanks, man, I’m just looking for some air…”

“You sure you’re alright? You look a bit pale, you want me to get you something or…”

“Nah, it’s okay, I’m fine, thanks.”

“Alright then, send my hello to Jared. See you around, gotta back to work…”

“Sure.”

He sighs, _Sure, if I can find him…_

  
Three days without any traces of his boyfriend. Jensen had called so many people that connected with the younger man. Jared’s sister, friends and even co-stars. He went to places where his boyfriend likes to hang. But he got nothing, it’s like the taller man just vanished like that.

_Maybe he’s angry because I pushed him away… Jared, I… I just don’t want to be seen weak in your eyes… I just don’t you to see me cry…_

Jensen walks slowly to Jared’s trailer, although he’s sure that his boyfriend surely won't be there, but he gotta try. He frowns, questioning, when he sees someone’s car there. Then a man gets out from the car. A tall man wearing light brown sunglasses and looking around like he doesn't want to get caught by anyone. That man looks familiar to Jensen, so he walks closer and suddenly he feels a light of hope of finding his missing lover suddenly appear.

“Murray?”

Jensen can see that the other man almost jumps at his presence.

“A-Ackles! He-Hey, how are you doin, man?”

They shake hands and hug.

“I’m doin’ just alright. What are you doin’ here?”

“I… I… um…”

Chad shrugs and scratches behind his head. And his odd behavior makes Jensen wonder, _why does he look nervous?_

“I just… you know, wanna say hello to you guys, it’s been a while…”

“Oh.” That was Jensen's only reply.

“So, where’s… Jared my man?”

Jensen shook his head, “I was about to ask you the same question…”

Yeah, how come he forgot to call this man, Jared’s buddy.

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“He left the house and it’s been 4 days…”

“Fuck! Have you called the police? But, wait, I think no police needed, he’s a grown up, hell, he’s a Sasquatch, no one will ever dare with him, I’m sure he’s okay…”, Chad blurts out.

“Yeah, I hope so… Just, could you call me if you see him?”

“Yeah, alright, sure, I’ll let you know…”

Chad climbed into his car after he and Jensen hugged one more time. He started the engine and waved goodbye, then something caught Jensen’s eyes as the younger man drove away. Jensen sees Jared’s anorak on the back seat. It was a blue back anorak that he gave to Jared as a birthday present a year ago. And how come he can be so sure? Because it was custom made.

_Motherfucker..._

Jensen’s mind does some hard thinking and then it came up with a decision. He’ll be here again tomorrow or perhaps tonight and hide. See, Chad had surely been told to come here by Jared, maybe to take some clothes he left here. So, if he comes back, Jensen will follow him to get to his boyfriend.

…

 

When the sun sets, Jensen already parked his car behind a big tree near Jared’s trailer. While he’s waiting, he turns on his laptop to see if Jared replied his last message. He did.

“ _I think you must understand very well what I mean, Jensen… Let’s end this relationship. It brought us nothing good, so let’s us just be friends again. It’s better this way. I hope you can accept it. I’ll come home when I’m ready.”_

Pain and anger flare inside Jensen’s heart.

_Why Jared? I thought you said we’ll always be together, no matter what…_

Then the sound of a car engine startles him. When he looks around, he realizes his theory was right. Chad Michael Murray is back. And as he suspected earlier, the younger man does go inside Jared’s trailer and brings a big bag out with him. Jensen almost nabs him and makes him tell where his boyfriend is, but his mind does some calculation again. Though he has a lot of proof on his hand, maybe the other man will not let him know where Jared is. Jared must have made him promise. So he’s waiting until his boyfriend’s best friend gets inside the car and then he'll follow him.

…

 

Chad parks his car in front of his house then gets out. He walks into the crisp night air. It always feels nice going home after a good dinner time in his favorite restaurant. He even brings his buddy take away foods and some clothes Jared asks him to take from his trailer. He flips his cell phone open as he walks to his door, then shouts,

“Honey, I’m home…”

And a second later the ‘missing boyfriend’ Jensen has been searching for is standing on his door holding out a phone,

“Welcome home, Chad, and please don’t call me that…”

“Yeah, don’t call him that, you motherfucker!”

Both of the men’s eyes widened as they hear someone else’s voice.

  
…

 

_to be continued..._


	7. 4th Disaster, Part. 4 - Jared's POV

  
Author's notes: Shorty chap, promise next one will be longer ^^,  
But please, be patient w/ me...  
And I want you all my readers to know that I can't thank you enough for the comments and rates you guys sent me, they always make me do the happy dance and sure they also feed my muse, so don't hold back, I like to know what you think or feel 'bout this story...

~B~  


* * *

 

**Part 4, Jared’s POV**

  
   
Jensen pushed Chad so hard, the taller man landed on the ground.  
   
“You fucking liar! You said you didn't know where he was! Do you know how much I worried about him?!”  
   
He almost landed a punch to Chad's face, but Chad caught his fist.  
   
“Whoa, easy dude, it’s not like I wanted to lie to you. Jared is my best friend and when he came to me, crying, like he'd been killin’ somebody and he asked for my help, should I have said no?”  
   
Jared ran and got between them. He helped Chad get on his feet then turned to face Jensen. He saw black circles under the older man’s eyes, just like the ones under his own eyes. Those beautiful green eyes that radiate love toward him.   
   
“Chad, please go inside…”  
   
“You sure?”  
   
“Yeah, just go, please…”  
   
Jensen took a step forward with a smile and opened his arms to hug Jared, but Jared backs off.  
   
“Jensen, it’s not Chad’s fault. I asked him not to let anyone know that I’m here.”  
   
“I don’t buy it, Jay! He should know that I’m the one who's so fucking worried about you! It’s like I’m going crazy looking for you…!”  
   
Jensen wiped his face with his palm and exhaled hard.  
   
“Jay… I… please come home with me… please… I’ve been worried sick about you… I miss you… I’m sorry… I…”  
   
Jared stared at him, trying to look cold and like he doesn’t care.  
   
“Jensen, I told you I’ll come home when I’m ready, now please just go.”  
   
Jensen stared at him with a disbelieving look.  
   
“Jay?”  
   
“Jensen, please, just go, leave me alone…”  
   
“But…”  
   
“We’re over, Jensen. Please go…”  
   
“Alright, I’ll leave, but tell me why! Tell me the reason!”  
   
“Jensen, please, I…”  
   
“Just tell me! I have the right to know!”  
   
Jensen grabbed Jared’s shoulders then shook his boyfriend’s body hard. Lowering his face, Jared tried to stop his tears from falling while his mind searches for the right words to say to his sad and perhaps, angry lover.  
   
“Jensen, please, don’t make me say it, please…!”  
   
“Say what, Jared? Just say it! Say, why the hell you want to leave me? Why you want our relationship to be over? Why? Why, damnit! Tell me why?!!!” Jensen yells desperately.  
   
The younger man raised his face then stared at his older boyfriend. Cold hazel eyes meet glassy jade. Although he knows he’ll hurt his beloved’s heart terribly, he has to do this, to say the painful lie, to save Jensen…  
   
“You wanna know why? I'll tell you why, Jensen. It’s because **YOU CAN NEVER SATISFY ME IN BED**. That’s why!”  
   
Jared turned his body fast and walked inside Chad’s house then slammed the door after him, leaving his very broken-hearted boyfriend outside. After he shut the door, he fell to his knees and cried.  
   
_It’s the best, Jensen… It’s the best, so I’ll never hurt you, again…_

  
… 

 

_to be continued..._


	8. 4th Disaster, Part. 5 - Finale Part 1 of 2

  
Author's notes: Here's another chap, I made this after stolen some times from my project, enjoy!  
 **Caution:** Maybe not suitable for people with heart problem, just in case...  


* * *

  


**Part 5, The Finale Part (1/2)**

  
The empty bottle of vodka slips from his hand and hit the floor, causing a quite loud thud but not breaking. He stares blankly at his bedroom ceiling, at the same position from when he came back home last night.

“ _Because you can never satisfy me in bed!”_

  
Those hurtful words that came out of his lover’s mouth keeps repeating inside his mind. And the memories of he and his boyfriend making love also play inside the chaos in his head.   
   
“ _Oh God, Jensen… yes… yes… yeeeeeessssssssssssssssssssssss…”_

“ _Mmmmhhh… So big, Jensen… ahhh… fuck, yeeeaaahhhhh…”_

“ _Harder_ _, Jen! Deeper! Aaawww, fuck…. Aaaahhhhhhh… Godddd, yeeeesssssssssssssss……!!!”_

“ _Yeeessssss baby, moorrrrrreeeee…..!!!”_

  

_So, all these_ _times_ _, they were_ _all lies?_

Jensen never knew such terrible pain like this. Like the younger man gave to him. He feels like he wants to cry, but he cannot cry anymore because his tears already dry. Then a slight buzz from his phone makes him move a bit. It’s a reminder. Today is July 19 th.

  
…

 

“You want something to eat?”

“No, thanks Chad…”

“Then how 'bout taking a bath? You look like shit, man!”

Jared just nods.

“Alright, gotta go now, be back late, don’t wait up for me, honey !”

The taller man rolls his eyes, “Sure…”

“You sure don’t wanna come with me?”

Jared shakes his head, “Nope, just wanna be all by myself today…”

“Fine then, but don’t do anything stupid, alright, man? Don’t wanna come home to a house full of police officers and news reporters…”

The actor gives his smirking friend an annoyed look.

“I thought you knew me better than that, Murray.”

“That’s what I’m gonna say, Padalecki. But you know, sometimes love can make people do stupid things, like…”

“Alright, alright, dad, just go !” Jared pushes Chad out of the door. 

“Oww, am I your _Daddy,_ now?”

“Chad…!” Jared growls.

“Alright, alright, I’ll go now, I love you, you know that! And Jared, try not to burn my house down!”

"I'll try…” Jared smirks. 

  
…

 

Jensen stares at his phone screen. He blinks several times as he tries to read a message that came several minutes ago. His brain can't seem to process what he reads there.   
   
“Heya, Ackles, what’s up? I just want you to know that I’m sorry I’d lied to you, it's just, you know, he’s my friend. But not just any friend, you know we’re best buddies, well maybe not as best as you two, but still. Maybe I don’t know what had happened between you two the night he came to my house, eyes puffy and red, but I think it’s better for you both to talk. I’m not home right now, so you can come and to talk to him. Jared is a kind person but he can be a hard bitch to deal with sometimes. Actually I wanna stay out of this problem that you two have, but I also think that I have responsibility for my friends’ happiness, and you’re my friend too. Though I know it’s not my place to talk to you about this as he made me promise to keep my nose out of your problem, but I just want you to know that last night after you two talked, Jared cried like his eyes were broken or something, so I believe whatever he said to you, it’s against what’s inside his heart. Alright then, good day!”

  
…

 

Jared turns on the hot water as he steps into the shower, feels his tense muscles relax slowly under the warm spray. He pastes his head to the cool tile and closes his eyes. It’s been 12 hours since last night, but every time he closes his eyes it’s Jensen’s face that always looms in his mind. Those hurt and sad jade eyes keep haunting him, the disbelieving look on the older man’s face breaking his heart over and over again.   
   
_I’m so sorry, Jensen… I wish I could have been a perfect boyfriend for a flawless man like you…_

His heart clenches with the awful pain he felt for the green eyed man.   
   
_He’s gone now, Jared… You can have him anymore, he’s gone…_

Tears are once again roll down from his eyes, knowing that he’ll become just friends to Jensen, or perhaps no one to the older man.

“No," Jared sobbed. "No… JENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN…!!!!!!!” 

  

_So why don't you go your way_

_And I'll go mine_

_Live your life, and I'll live mine_

_Baby you'll do well, and I'll be fine_

_Cause we're better off, separated…_

_(Usher - Separated)_

_..._

  

He was tying up the bath rope he borrowed from his friend when he heard knocks on the door. Jared goes out from the guest room and walks straight to the door to see who it is.

“Jensen…? What you doin’ here? I thought I was made myself clear last night!”

The older man only stares at him with a blank expression.

“Alright, you know what, I don’t have time for this bullshit!”

He almost shut the door, when he sees his soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend holding up a knife.   
    
“What the hell? Jensen! What do you want to do with that knife? Put it down! Put.It.Down.NOW!!!”   
    
The green eyed man just shook his head and said,

“You know Jared, when you left me, I felt like you took half of me with you, so…”

Jared’s eyes widened as Jensen stabs his own chest and the bloods spurt to his face.

“Jen… Jen… stop it…”

His whole body is shaking and he freezes . He even can’t raise his hand to stop the man he loves from hurting himself.

Jensen makes a great hole on his chest then pushes his hand inside. And when he pulled it out again, it brings his heart too.  
  
“Here, take it.”

He handed his still throbbing heart to the younger man that remains immobile, his face in horror. 

Slowly in Jared’s eyes, he sees the older man fall to the ground, his sight never leaving him.

“Take it, Jared. I don’t need it anymore…”

Then once, twice, three times Jensen stops breathing. His clear jade eyes go empty as they still stare at the younger man above him. Jared feels like his heart stops ’ beating too as Jensen’s in his hand goes still. He can’t believe it. Did, did the man of his life just commit suicide in front of him? Did Jensen just give him his heart? And now the green eyed man is really gone? Forever?

Then suddenly the heart in his hand starts to throb again, getting louder and louder, but it confuses him because the sounds heard like knocks, then everything goes black.

…

 

_to be continued..._


	9. 4th Disaster, Part. 5 - Finale Part 2 of 2

  
Author's notes: Here's the last chap of the 4th disaster, the chap with tons of drama *wink*...  
 **WARNING:** Slight RAPE scene, don't like, skip this chap, but nothing serious, really...  


* * *

**Part 5, The Finale Part (2/2)**

  
There’s a loud thud when he lands on the floor. And a curse too. Jared rubs his eyes and stares around, gathering his mind. Wasn't he just standing on the front porch? Watching his boyfriend kill himself? Then when his eyes land on the table, he gives another curse . 

“Great, thank you Chad for the awful choice of films you gave me to spend my day! _SAW, SAW II, SAW III, Hostel, Hostel II, Resident Evil, Urban Legend, Hannibal Rising_ …” 

He lists the entire collection of movies as he tidies them up in one stack. 

_I fell asleep because all of these craps! That’s why I_ _had_ _that nightmare…_

He inhales deeply, tries to return his breathing and heart beat to normal. The image of Jensen laying on the ground with a big hole on his chest is still clear in his mind. He can even still feel the weight of Jensen’s heart in his hand. 

_Thank God, it_ _was_ _just a dream… It_ _was_ _just a fucking dream! It_ _was_ _just a fucking dream… It_ _was_ _just a fucking dream…_

Jared keeps repeating those five words like a mantra as he rocks back and forth and tears start to swell in his eyes. He really can’t imagine what would happen if it was a reality and not a dream. Sure he’ll become insane for the rest of his life. 

_Jensen…_

… 

  

Honestly, he doesn’t know how he can be there, standing in front of the door of the house he left with a broken heart last night. He tries to stand still, though the throbbing inside his head makes his body sway a little. He inhales the air as much as he needs to ease the pain inside his skull, tidies himself a bit then knocks hard on the wooden door. He hears an answer from behind it then some footsteps coming. And when the entrance opens, there’s a figure standing there before him, the one and only who has the cure for his shambling feeling. 

“Jensen…?” 

He gives the best smile he can form at the moment that sweet mouth calls his name.

… 

  

Jared freezes where he stands after seeing someone outside the door. At first he thought it would be the neighbor or Chad’s friend, but then he realizes he’s wrong. It’s Jensen. 

“Jensen…?” 

“Hi Jay…” 

Jared’s heart suddenly beats faster because this feels like a dream he just had. He grabs the older man’s hands then frisks him thoroughly. He thanks God that the green eyed man didn't bring anything that can harm himself. 

“I miss you, too, Jay…” 

When he hears those words he also feels a tight grip on his body, and then he realizes that he’s hugging Jensen, so the shorter man hugs him back. He hurries to release himself and pretends to look annoyed, but then there’s a voice inside his mind that whispers, 

_Now, now, Mr. Padalecki, maybe you still can make_ _everything_ _fine again_ _. Just_ _don’t be too harsh with Mr. Ackles, would you?_

“Jensen… what’re you doin’ here?” 

“What? Why did you ask me that? I thought we just hugged and made up.” 

“No, that’s not… I did it because… oh, never mind, just answer my question!” 

Jensen massages his temple several times to reassure the throbs that come because of his lover’s yell. 

“I came because I wanna see you, Jared!” 

“What for, Jensen? I thought I made myself clear last night.” 

There’s a moment of silent before finally, Jensen shoots back at the younger man.

“If you wanna break up, fine! I just wanna ask you one more thing and you have to grant it!" 

“Fine, spill it!” 

“I wanna have your ass one more time.” 

Jared almost blushes at Jensen’s request. Series of their making love sessions start to play inside his mind, like a film reel. His dick begins to harden behind the bathrobe he wears, remembering how big and hard the older man's dick was inside his ass. How he moaned, growled and screamed for more, like a needy whore. 

“I told you Ackles, that’s the reason why I wanna break up with you. Because you can’t satisfy me in bed!” 

It feels so damn hurtful to repeat that lie again. Because for Jared Jensen is an incredible boyfriend that always put Jared’s pleasure first. 

… 

  

Jensen feels his whole body getting tense at the younger man’s answer. Those words feel like a slap to his face and he sways a little. The chaos begins to enter his mind again, he closes his eyes, trying to look for the right words to convince his lover that he's still in love with him and wants him to come back home. But then at the end of the messy reel inside his head, he suddenly sees a face and it makes him open his eyes and glare at his lover.

“This is because of him, right?” 

Jared frowns. “What? Who are you talkin’ ‘bout?” 

“Chad!” 

Jensen grips the door frame to help him stand still. Jared folds his hands on his chest, confusion clear on his face. 

“What does this have to do with him?” 

“He… Did he fuck you?” 

The taller man’s eyes widen as he hears Jensen’s words. 

“Excuse me?!" 

Jensen remembers that Jared once said that he and Chad have a special relationship. But then he doesn’t even know whether it is true or if it's the vodka he had earlier messing with his mind. 

“Wha… What? Of course not, wait a minute, do I look like that to you? Do you actually think I’ll bottom up to any guy? That’s… dammit!” 

This time it's Jensen’s eyes that widen at how wrong Jared’s answer sounds. 

“So, it’s you? You fucked him?” 

“What? Jensen, what the hell?” 

Frustrated, he grabs Jared’s collar and brings their faces close. 

“I said, did you or did you not fuck him?” 

… 

  

Jared really can’t figure out what’s inside Jensen’s mind, why the hell his boyfriend can think like that about him and his buddy, Chad. But when the green eyed man brought their faces close, it struck him. 

“Hmmph, Jensen, you're drunk!” 

“Yeah, so? Don’t you try to change the subject, Jared, just give me the damn answer !" 

Jared shakes his head and releases Jensen’s grip on the bathrobe he's wearing . 

“You need to go home and clear your head, Jensen. I don’t wanna deal with someone who can’t stand upright. Go!” 

… 

  

There, another rejection from his beloved one. Jared's sending him away again. Jensen shakes his head and smirks . 

“Oh, no, no, Mr. Padalecki, you’re not doin’ that to me again. I said I wanna have your ass and I’ll get it, with or without your permission.” 

Jared’s brows draw together in confusion. Then it happened so fast; Jensen gropes his robe again and crashes their mouths in a fierce kiss, their teeth rattling. Jensen pushes the taller man inside the house then shuts the door with his foot. He can feel Jared try to wriggle free but Jensen pushes him backward then pins him down to the couch. 

… 

  

The moment the green eyed man lands the brutal kiss to his mouth and the way his tongue wildly dances inside, Jared can feel his body start to betray him. He feels hot, though Jensen’s breath smells terrible because of the alcohol. Jared tries to rebel and closes his robe again, but then his mind tells him that he’ll never win against a drunk man. 

“No, please don’t, Jensen…” 

… 

  

Jensen almost stops when he heard the younger man whine, but he knows he can always blame the alcohol. Jensen catches Jared’s hands while he straddles the taller man’s long legs. His mouth plants some kisses to his lover's jaw and neck, then finds the smooth spot behind Jared’s ear and sucks at it gently. His other hand yanks open the robe again then rubs over the tiny but sensitive nub and that instant he can feel the man beneath him shudder. 

“Yeah, you like it, don’t you? You like it when I play with your nipples. ” 

… 

  

Jared can’t help it, he does like it when Jensen plays with his nipples. He tried to hold back his moan, but it’s hard, especially when his body starts to shake uncontrollably by the forceful pleasure and his orgasm’s building up. 

“Jen… please… stop…” 

…

  

“Don’t fight it, Jay… I know you enjoy this…” 

Jensen can feel Jared’s about to climax, damn, he knew his lover way to well. He moves his lips lower and catches one of his boyfriend’s nipples. He gives it a lick, once or twice then blows a breath then the body beneath his gives a delicious shiver. Jensen knew although his lover maybe won’t admit it, he enjoys this as much as he does. But suddenly the thought of this is maybe being the last time they’ll do it makes the pain and anger flare inside his heart. And with a growl he bites the tight nub . 

“MINE!" 

…

  

Jared feels dizzy by Jensen’s touch on his body. Though his mind refuses the pleasures given to him, his body accepts them very well, too fucking well. He’s sure Jensen can feel his arousal behind the robe. His breaths are panting. His heart is beating faster and faster, he feels he could die. He doesn’t want to savor this moment, but he knows it’s only a matter of time before he cums. And then it happens. A sharp pain on his left nipple makes his control slip and with a very loud cry, Jared gives up. White ropes spurt from his slit and land on his chest and Jensen’s chin.

…

  

Jensen laps his tongue several times to sooth the now red-purple bruised bud of his lover. He runs his finger over Jared’s cum on his chin and licks it. He smirks, full of victory. 

“And you said I can’t satisfy you… I’m not even using my prick yet!” 

… 

  

Jared stares blankly at the ceiling. At first he thinks that the pain he feels come from his abused flesh but then he realizes it’s not from there. It’s his heart. He can’t believe what just happened. 

_Jensen… He raped me…?_

And that reality brings tears to his eyes. 

… 

  

Jensen’s eyes widen as he sees the younger man’s face fill with tears. Suddenly he feels 100% sober. With a shaking hand he tries to sweep away those tears from his beloved’s face. 

“Jay…? Jay, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you… I… ” 

Jensen tightens Jared’s bathrobe again but then the taller man grabs his hand. And with empty eyes, he stares at him. Those swollen-kiss lips form an anguished smile. 

“No, you’re right, come here, let me help you with that.” 

Jensen's surprised when he sees Jared trying to open his pants. 

“Jay, what are you doing ? Stop… Stop it…”

… 

  

Their hands battle at Jensen’s zipper, but finally Jared’s win. He opens it and slips his hand inside just to find something he’s not quite expecting. He blinks his tears away and stares at the green eyed man again. 

“Jensen, you… you’re not…” 

The older man takes his hand out of his pants and looks down. 

“I’m sorry Jared, you’re right, maybe I can never satisfy you again. You're still young, you should be with someone who can make you happy, not with some invalid old man like me… I’m sorry… I’ll… I’ll go now…” 

“Jensen, wait!” 

Jared falls down to the floor as he catches Jensen’s moving foot. He hugs it tight, never planning to let it go, like his life depends on it. 

“Please, don’t leave me, Jensen…” 

… 

  

After a couple minutes of chick flick moments, there they are, sitting together on the couch, side by side. 

“So, you're telling me that you haven't been hard since…” 

Jensen nods. 

“Not even in the morning…?” 

Jensen gives another nods then he turns red. 

“Oh God…” 

“It’s okay Jared, I told you it’s not your fault…” 

“How come you said that? If it’s not mine than whose is it?!” 

Jensen shook his head. 

“It doesn’t matter anymore… The only matter now is…” 

Jared’s body shivers when Jensen’s finger carefully caresses his bruised bud. 

“Does it hurt?” 

Jared shook his head. The older man then presses his finger on it harder, making Jared yelp in surprise. 

“Liar…” 

The younger man then gives Jensen a puppy look. He smiles and pulls Jared’s body towards him. 

“I’m sorry… Come here, boy.” 

Jensen places Jared’s head on his lap, his finger playing along his lover's silky hair. He bends down to kiss the younger man’s forehead. 

“I miss you… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rough with you, to hurt you like that, Jared… You know I can always blame the alcohol, but to tell you the truth, I think I know what I did and why I did it… I just… I can’t let you go… I won’t… I’m sorry, but I love you too fucking much!” 

Jared raises his hands to cup the green eyed man’s face, and he gives him a reassuring smile. 

“I love you too, Jensen… There’s nothing about what you did that needs to be forgiven, I deserved any hate and your anger… I shouldn’t leave you like that, I’m sorry… I wonder why do you still love me? Looking back at what I have cost you, why do you still want to be with a disaster like me?” 

Jared hates to cry but he can’t hold it any longer, all those painful memories that he kept for himself, all his flaws, his mistakes, it’s a miracle that Jensen still loves him and fought so hard to get him back. With all those venomous words he spit at the older man’s face, how come he still gives a damn about him? 

“Sshhh, don’t talk like that, you’re not a disaster… You’re Jared Padalecki, the one and only who can break into my personal space within less than a year… The one who taught me many things I never knew exist in this world… The one who could be the center of my universe… The one I hope I share the rest of my life with…” 

Jared’s tears roll down freely as he hears Jensen speak . He’s truly blessed to have an angel like Jensen in his life. 

… 

  

It hurts Jensen like a bitch to see Jared cry . Those beautiful hazel eyes should always be filled with laughter and joy, not with tears and sadness. He wipes away those streams then bends down to catch the younger man’s lips. He can hear the other man’s soft moan as they melt into the kiss. But a faint push at his shoulder makes him stop the kiss. 

“Jay?” 

There are still tears prickling the corner of his beloved's eyes but there’s a smile on his thin lips. 

“You’ll break your neck if you keep it up like that…” 

To his surprise, he gets a lap full of a giant Padalecki. 

“Now, this is better, shall we continue our makeup kiss, Mr. Ackles?” 

Jensen smirks, “Sure,” before he claims those sweet lips again. 

…

 

It was supposed to be as innocent as it could be, but when their lips meet, there’s an undeniable love, passion and lust that roars between them. It feels hot like fire that burns both of them, they can’t separate from each other, they won’t. 

“Jay, would you please promise me something…” 

“Anything Jensen, name it…” 

“Promise me that no matter what happens, please stay by my side, would you? No more running, no more hiding…” 

“I will, I promise Jensen, there’s no other place I rather be than be by your side… I love you…” 

“I love you too, Jared…” 

Jensen’s kiss trails down to Jared’s neck and marks his lover there. Jared gives him encouragement as he places his hand on Jensen’s head. 

“Ahh... yeaahh…” 

… 

  

The feeling of those sinful lips against his skin, gentler this time, makes the blood inside his body rush south, filling his cock again and Jared unconsciously ruts his bare ass against Jensen’s groin. 

Jensen is aware of Jared’s arousal that pokes his abs again and again, and it makes him desperate; he wants to take the younger man and make him his again, but...

“Jared…” 

Jared just tightens his hold on his lover and kisses his temple, as if he can feel the older man’s anxiety. 

“It’s okay, Jensen, don’t push yourself… Just… let’s keep on kissing…” 

And once again their lips meet then other things in the world just fade away, there’s nothing else, no one else, except them to each other. Even without sex involved, the intimate moment they share right now feels so good and perfect. Being inside Jensen’s embrace, but then the need is getting heavier and heavier, and both of them really can’t stand it anymore. 

“God, Jared, I really want you…” 

“Me too, Jen… I want you… I want you to fu…” 

A loud knock on the door stops Jared from finishing his sentence. Both men frown. 

“Who could that be?” Jensen asks, curious. 

“Just ignore it… Come on, Jen, kiss me again…” Jared answers with a kissy face. 

Jensen smiles. 

“We can continue this later, Jay. Why don’t you see who that is. Perhaps someone needs help?” 

“Uuh, alright, but let me get this clear, we’re not finished yet, Mr. Ackles…” 

Jared then takes Jensen’s hand and cups it to his ass cheek. 

“Mmmhh…” Jensen gives it a light slap. 

“Yeah, you miss them, don’t you?” Jared teases his lover. 

“Yeah… Go, so we can continue what had we left, hurry!”

“Bossy!”

Jared smirks, but it’s not that easy to walk-run with a hard-on between your thighs. He tidies himself up before opening the door. 

“Chad’s not ho… mmmpph!”

… 

  

Jensen feels something's wrong when his boyfriend doesn't come back. How long does it take to open the door and have a little chit-chat? Besides, he doesn’t hear any sounds, it’s just strangely too quiet. 

“Jared? Jay…? Is everything alright…?” 

He gets up from the sofa and walks to the entrance. His eyes widen when he sees nobody there by the wide open door and a note sticking to the wooden door. 

“Hey, whoever reads this just relax, we took Jared to someplace for his birthday, so he probably won't be back 'til tomorrow or so. Don’t forget to lock the door!” 

~Chad, Chris, Tom, Mike~

 

“Sonuva …” 

Jensen crushes that memo in his hand, _those motherfuckers… Jay…_

At the feel of something moving inside his pants as he thought about his lover, Jensen’s sight travels down to his groin, 

“What the… ? Oh, great!” 

_to be continued..._


	10. 5th Disaster

  
Author's notes: Hola all, happy new year, here's the 5th disaster for you :D  
 **HEAVY WARNING:** I suggest do not do anything while reading this part. Believe me, it's for your own good, don't tell me I didn't warn y'all, hehehe, enjoy!  


* * *

**Disaster #5**

 

Jensen’s frowning on the couch, thinking it’s almost been two days since the boys kidnapped his boyfriend, and none of their cell phones can be reached. 

_Dammit, at least let me know if he’s alright…!!!_

He was about to call the police when he heard the front door open. 

_Jared? Is he home?_

Jensen runs to the place and finds it is his boyfriend Jared, still using the bathrobe from Chad’s house. The taller man suddenly smiles widely, then throws himself to him. 

"Jensen…!" 

Jared buried his face in the crook of Jensen’s neck, inhaling the familiar scent of the older man, seeking the warmth he loves the most in the whole wide world. 

"I missed you, Jen…" 

Jensen smiles and hugs the massive body of his lover back tightly, kissing the side of Jared’s face. 

"Missed you too, baby. Did you have some fun?" 

Jared withdraws his face to meet Jensen’s. He gives the green eyed man a sad puppy look. 

"What’s wrong, Jay?" 

Bitting his lower lip, he answers, "They were makin’ fun of me…" 

Jensen’s frown comes in an instant as his hand caresses the brunette’s cheek. 

"What? Why? Thought they wanted celebrate your birthday…" 

The younger man places his head on Jensen’s chest and lets out a puff. 

"They threw me to the car and when they wanted change my clothes they saw it…" 

"Saw? What did they see, Jared?" 

Somehow Jensen can feel his blood boiling. Chad, Chris, Tom and Mike are their friends, but if they did anything to harm Jared, they have to face Jensen’s rage. Slowly, Jared opens the thick fabric he wears and reveals two dark spots. One on his neck and the other on his nipple. Is it possible for a man to get hard in a couple of seconds? Because the moment Jensen lays his eyes on Jared’s body, his libido spikes. 

"They saw these… and they mocked you, they said they can’t believe that you can be such a wild tiger in bed…" 

Both of the men turn red at the last statement. 

"They really talked ‘bout me like that?" 

The younger man nods. Seeing that his lover is about to cry, Jensen pulls him into his embrace. Fighting the unpleasant smell from the brunette, he holds him tight. Covered in smoke, alcohol and other’s perfume smell, but Jensen knew Jared better; he still can smell his lover, something that’s uniquely Jared. Something he can never get enough of. 

"Shh… it’s okay babe… it was just a joke…" 

Then Jensen hears a slight murmur from Jared’s lips. 

"Jay?" 

Jared presses his lips to Jensen’s neck when he answers the older man. 

"They-made-me-dance-half-naked-in-the-pub; made-me-show-to-others-what-you’ve-done-to-me…" 

Jensen’s eyes blow wide as he hears his boyfriend’s words. He wants to get mad, but the picture of a half-naked Jared dancing in a crowd, body glistening with sweat and letting other’s eyes see him, wanting him, but can’t do anything because he’s marked, he’s owned, he belongs to someone, and that someone is him, makes his body tremble and his blood go south. And the feeling is mutual, because Jared’s lips start to suck on his neck and shoulder, making him spill moans. 

"Jay… what cha doin’?" 

He lets his younger boyfriend push him to the nearest wall and rubs his taller body to him. Jared then let the bathrobe fall to the floor, standing fully naked in front of the green eyed man, licking Jensen’s lips which such a tease and whisper, "You know exactly what I’m doin’…" 

He then pulls Jensen’s lip lightly with his teeth. 

Jensen groans, "But, aren’t you tired…?" 

"’m not… but, if ya don’t wanna, just say it, I’ll stop now…" 

The younger man was about to walk away but Jensen grabs his arm and pulls him to his embrace, 

"No… I want it too, baby…" 

It feels so fuckin’ good to have Jared in his arms again, the way he nibbles at Jensen’s plump bottom lip; how even his slightest touch can make Jensen’s body shiver with desire, and how the brunette gives him an inviting look. 

"What? What do ya want, babe…?" 

Jensen smirks at Jared’s loose accent. He turns his lover’s body around so the other man can get the answer to his question. 

"Oww, fuck! Jensen, you’re HARD…!!" 

"Yeah baby, I’m hard, for you…" 

Jared licks his lips slowly in a very sultry way, "Well then, what are we waitin’ for?" He slips his hand into Jensen’s boxers and pets the stiff organ, making the older man growl. "Shall we?" He gives it a light tug. Jensen has been dreaming about this since the day he came back from his lover’s buddy’s home with a hard on. At the moment, he’s happy that his manhood turned out to be alright and isn’t invalid. But on the other hand, he’s upset because the one he wanted to have release with was not there with him. 

Jared then lies on the floor, calling for his lover in a seductive way. Jensen is startled by his reverie when he sees Jared sprawled on the floor, one hand stroking off his shaft while the other fingers his hole loose as Jared writhes and moans, calling Jensen’s name. 

"Ngghhh… oohhh… aahhh, aahhh… Jensen…" 

His growl is low and deep when he hears his boyfriend chuckle. 

"Are ya just gonna stand there and do nothin’? Or ya can drag yer pretty ass here so we can start the fun…"  
And with one quick movement Jensen straddles Jared’s hips and catches both of the younger man’s hands, "It’s you who started first… And who said you can touch yourself?" he bends down to bite Jared’s neck, letting his boyfriend scream out loud. 

"Oh… oohhh… I’m so sorry Jensen; please don’t be mad at me… please… oh, God, mmmh…" 

Jensen almost laughs at his lover’s plea. How come he gets angry with him, an adorable boyfriend, a cute one, and especially when they’re both horny right now, like dogs in heat. 

"Not mad at you, baby, tonight I’m gonna make you feel so good, make you scream louder than ever, Jared…" 

"Mmm, yeah…" 

Jensen sheds his clothes so fast, to be as naked as his boyfriend is, and to his surprise he’s not hearing anything tear. He places his knee between Jared’s thighs, nuzzles it to his lover’s balls, earning a delicious shiver from the man under him. Jared runs his hands down Jensen’s body, his breath hitches, his eyes grow darker and darker, his mouth hangs open and his tongue sweeps his lips so slowly, "Jensen… take me!" 

The green eyed man can’t hold it any longer as he sees his boyfriend continue teasing him. He crushes their mouths, their teeth rattle, tasting a little blood before sucking the other man’s tongue. Jared’s mouth tastes like alcohol, but he doesn’t care. They kiss like they wanna eat other’s mouths. Both of their bodies have wrapped like second skins to each other, but they still feel like they’re not close enough. They roll on the floor, still hugging and kissing, lost in desire. And as their lips break apart to fill their lungs with air, it’s Jared who’s on top, lips swollen red and wet, chest moving fast up and down as his breaths pant out. But all of sudden, 

"Jenny, I feel sick…" 

Jensen gets up right away and sits with his Sasquatch of boyfriend still on his lap, hand caressing the younger man’s face. 

"You okay babe?" 

He can feel his lover’s body trembling and the choking sounds from the brunette’s throat. 

"No... I… I think I wanna… ughh... HOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK…!!!" 

Jensen is deadpan when Jared pukes his guts out on him, but he’s just in time to catch his sluggish boyfriend from hitting the hard tile. 

_Crap, how much alcohol did they give him? Stupid me, I know he’s drunk but I still get it on. Now look at me… Jensen, you idiot!_

 

_to be continued..._


	11. 6th Disaster

  
Author's notes: Happy v'day for all, so sorry for being a slow update author. Here's I present you the following disaster, thanks a billion to my beta-reader: **SamandDeanFangirl** , huugs and enjoy!  


* * *

**Disaster #6**

  
Jared sits on a chair across from Jensen, staring at the floor because he feels so embarrassed; he can’t even stare at his lover. He remembered that when he woke up this morning, his head felt like it was being crushed by tons of bricks, then when his eyes scanned around, he smiled when he saw Jensen was sleeping next to him, naked. He wriggled his ass and found he was not sore at all. _Mmm_ _, Jensen must_ _have been_ _very good and gentle last night_ , he thought. A couple of minutes later, the older man awoke.  Despite his morning breath, he can’t stand the urge to kiss his lover, and his kiss is returned. They share a passionate kiss for several moments before finally Jared decides he wants the other man to tell him about their love making session the night before. All of sudden the green eyed man goes pale and the sense of trouble hits Jared. 

“ _Oh crap, did something happen last night?”_

_“Jay, you promised me, no matter_ _happens_ _, you’ll stay_ _. Stay_ _by my side…”_

He can see how perforce the older man is when he pushes him to tell him about what happened last night. Jared remembers coming home, welcomed by Jensen; he remembers telling the other man how the douche bags treated him, and he remembers their kisses, and then blank. Everything just went black in his head. 

Jared exhales hard while his fingers incessantly type and send death threats to his buddy, Chad. Oh, how he really hates his best friend because he made Jared throw up on Jensen and now he feels so bad for the older man because he willingly forgave him. He nearly fell off his chair when he heard Jensen’s voice, 

“Jay, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

“I… I’m fine…” Jared answers, still staring at the floor. 

“You sure, ‘cause you took so little food for lunch which is so not like you and now, look at you, you hardly touched your meal… What’s with your phone? Why can’t you put it down first and eat?” 

“I… uh, I think I’m not hungry…” 

Jensen knows that the younger man still feels guilty over last night’s incident. And he also knows for sure if it’s not for the promise Jared made to him. The hazel eyed man must be reassured again. 

“Jay, how many times have I told you, I’m okay ?! ‘m not angry. It’s nothing. Now eat!” 

His lover stares at him from under his bangs, though he still can feel the famous puppy eyes attack from Jared. 

“Jen, ‘m not hungry…” 

“Bull! I know you and I know how much food you can swallow!” 

To his surprise, Jensen pulls Jared into his lap. 

“Jen…” Jared protests, “Babe, what if someone walks in?” 

“Nah, it’s my trailer. They know the rule: no coming in without knockin’.” 

“But, you know, maybe Misha…” 

“Don’t care, now shuddup and eat! Here, open your mouth ! 

Jensen tries to shove a spoon full of mesh potato into his boyfriend’s mouth, but Jared clamps his mouth tight and shakes his head. 

“Jay…” Jensen’s voice holds a warning, “You’re gonna be a good boy or I’ll have to force you?” 

The younger man tries to escape from his lover’s hold, but he’s too late. Jared squirms and shrieks when Jensen tickles him. They almost land on the floor before suddenly the older man stops with a reddened face. Jared looks puzzled as he continues panting before he realizes why his lover ceased. He feels something big on his butt. 

“Jen…” 

Jensen’s green eyes go dark, pupils blown wide and Jared knows that only means one thing. He cups his boyfriend’s face, but only to manage to slightly brush their lips together for a while before suddenly Jensen pushes him away. 

“Finish your meal, Jared…” 

He can see disappointment drawn on his younger lover’s face, but Jensen knows what’s best for Jared. His beloved Sasquatch needs to eat to replace his energy after being drunk. Besides, he knows what will happen if he returns the kiss. _Sex can wait,_ Jensen thought. 

“Jensen, you don’t have to lie, I know you’re mad at me.” 

Jared really loses his appetite after Jensen refuses to kiss him. He feels sad because it’s true that Jensen is angry with him. He toys with his food before the green eyed man cups his chin. 

“Jared Tristan Padalecki, I’m not mad at you, for goodness sake! Do I have to swear for you to believe me?” 

He can feel tears sting behind his eyes when he stares at his co-star, his best friend, his lover. 

“Then, why did you refuse to kiss me? Are you disgusted with me?!” 

Jensen’s heart shattered seeing his lover’s pained eyes. He moves forward then crushes their lips together, their teeth rattling; but when the younger man’s tongue plays with the seam of his mouth, Jensen pulls away again and he can hear his boyfriend whine in protest. 

“Shh… before you jump to any conclusions, let me get this straight, babe… I ain’t disgusted with you, never! I just… you need to eat, you know, to fill up your strength, Jay, because you heard what Eric said, he’s gonna wear us out today… and I don’t want you to get sick. If I return your kiss we’ll end up with something sexual and you’re not gonna have a chance to eat.” 

Jared’s eyes widened. Another pang of guilt hit him again, harder this time. The older man always take care of him, always forgave him, but all he could do was think bad thoughts about his boyfriend. He grabs Jensen’s hand then kisses it, before finally finishing his lunch quickly. Jensen smiles then kisses their joined hands. 

  

(Later that night) 

Jared throws himself into the bed . “Oh God, Eric definitely wanted to kill us both. I’m so fuckin’ tired!”

He rolls a couple of times there before his sight lands on a fine naked form of the older man. 

“Holy mother of God…” 

Jensen is standing in front of the bathroom door, already free from all of his clothes. He chuckles when he hears the younger man swear . 

“Wanna join me, baby? I can rub your sore back, you know.” 

In a split second, Jared yanks open all of his clothes then follows his boyfriend to the bathroom. 

Once they settle under the warm spray, Jensen’s knee is already between Jared’s thighs and his plump lips working on the younger man’s long neck, kissing and sucking the visible pulse there, making his partner writhe and moan. 

“Nngghh, Jen…” 

Jared’s hands drop to each side of Jensen’s body, trying to find his balance since Jensen’s knee is nuzzling his balls now. Jensen loves to mark Jared; he could do it all day long if the younger man allowed him too. The first time they fooled around, he left a great purple spot on Jared’s chest; their make-up artist had to do a lot of work to cover it. But then again, the way the hazel eyed man looked, Jensen’s sure he didn’t mind it at all. 

Jared squirms and moans as their bodies plaster together, slick with the warm water, slowly making the soreness ease. He lets his head fall to the side, making room for the older man to mark him there. He can feel his balls fill up as his lover pressing their bodies tighter. Their wet cocks glide up and down. Jared opens his arms then hugs Jensen’s neck and starts to hump the green eyed man’s leg, needing more friction for his aching shaft. Jensen’s leg hair adds some pleasure to Jared’s now rock hard cock. 

“Oh God, Jen…” 

Jensen places his hand on Jared’s ass cheek, then slowly drags it to the younger man’s hip, and keeps going up to his side. Then, when Jensen’s finger accidentally brushes against Jared’s abused nub, the younger man loses it. The short pain-pleasure hit like electricity makes his body tremble violently as the white blinding pleasure shocking through his being, leaving him whimpering and sluggish in his lover’s embrace. 

Jared took him by surprise when he feels the younger man’s massive body jerking hard and his warm seed spurts between their bellies. 

_That was_ _quick._

Jensen had no intention to make his boyfriend cum . He just wanted to make out for a while then continue it in bed. 

Jared feels so weak, he thinks he’d passed out after the intense orgasm he just had. He’s silent for a moment, body still depending on Jensen’s as he tries to catch his breath. 

“Oh my God, that feels so freakin’ good! Thanks baby!” 

He gives the older man a sloppy, open- mouthed kiss. 

“You’re very welcome, babe.” Jensen answers through heavy lidded eyes, their mouths still connected. Jared knows he shouldn’t have cum that fast, they just started, but hell, even foreplay can make him fly to heaven as long as he’s with Jensen. 

“You want me to suck you, Jensen?” Jared teases. 

The older man’s breathe hitches; his mind plays series of Jared blowing him. He simply shakes his head and grabs the soap. His erection is undeniable, pressing against his abs, but the water is running cold and if he takes Jared’s offer then there’s possibility they may catch cold. 

“No, Jay, but thank you…” 

Jared tilts his head, “Are you sure? I promise it’ll be good, you’ll like it, handsome…” 

The younger man nips at Jensen’s bottom lip then sucks it. Jared can see how much he affects his lover. The green eyed man’s body starts to tremble, his breaths panting out. The way he looks at him like he wants to eat Jared alive, pupils blown wide, almost black like a possessed man is making Jared go crazy. But then Jensen ignores him and starts to shower. 

“Jen?” Jared puzzles . 

He catches Jensen’s hand when the older man soaps him. Jensen smiles then licks Jared’s earlobe before whispers low in it. 

“You want to pleasure me here or we can shower first then continue in bed? I’ll rape your ass slow, make you scream all night long, make you feel it for days.” 

This time, it’s Jensen who affects the brunette. Jared likes it so much when Jensen talks dirty to him, and the older man always proves what he said before. He freezes there, mouth open in awe, before finally nods. 

Then, all of sudden, their shower time becomes a battle. They fight for the soap, while occasionally tickling their partner's body. Sound of laughter echoes in the small room. Jared squirms as Jensen runs the bar of soap on his body, while occasionally squeezing the younger man’s sensitive areas. 

 "Jen!” he writhes and whimpers.

Their laughter then stopped and replaced with erotic moans when their bodies attaching once again and they rub against each other. But somehow they manage to clean up after lots of seducing, groping, kissing and rutting against each other, then dried off before rushing to their bedroom. 

Jensen feels dizzy with desire shooting through his body, he really wants to take Jared right the hell now, but he doesn’t want this night just become a regular night. He wants to spoil his lover a little bit. Since they walked out from the bathroom, their mouths never parted, until the need of air kicked in. 

“Wait on the bed, baby, I’ll be right back.” 

Jared catches a glint in the other man’s eyes. It feels like his boyfriend’s mind suddenly fills up with a plan. A spontaneous one. 

“Alright, but, Jensen.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Don’t take too long or maybe I’ll take care of myself ,” Jared says as he darts his eyes to his obvious arousal. 

Jensen smirks, “I know you won’t be that cruel to me, honey.” 

Jared blushes as Jensen leaves him back to the bathroom. He settled on the bed, tries a couple of sensual poses to seduce the green eyed man. Finally he decided to lie on his back, feet flat on the bed and a pillow under his ass. God, he’s so ready when Jensen comes back. But, wait, what if Jensen wants to do the doggy style? Jared frowns as he tries to remember his lover’s favorite sex position. Hell, it’s been too fucking long since they had one. So he feels obligated to serve the best of him to the older man. 

Jensen comes back to the bedroom and is welcomed by a frowning Jared, sometimes he feels like it’s Sam Winchester and not his boyfriend, Jared, when the brunette looks upset while thinking. He makes his way to the bed and sits near his lover’s feet. He gives them a gentle rub and smiles in concern when the hazel eyes meet his jade . 

“Something wrong, baby? Why you seem upset?” 

The younger man shook his head before taking a seated position. 

“It’s nothing, Jen, but…” 

“Yeah?” 

“I forgot your fondness.” 

Jensen can see his lover’s uneasiness. 

“My fondness?? About what, Jay?” 

The taller man raises his body then crawls to him, buries his face in the crook of Jensen’s shoulder. 

“I forgot how you like to be inside me… tell me, baby. Do you want me on my knees, or on my back, or maybe on my side, mmm, what about on my legs?” 

Jensen shudders as a sudden chill runs through his spine imagining his lover in those positions, willingly take his cock deep inside his body. He pulls the younger man’s head and stares into the worried eyes of his lover. 

“It doesn’t matter, my love. It’s not just about me, it’s also about you; it’s about us. Making love needs two people, not one, and each have to think ‘bout the other’s needs.” 

Jared looks into the clear green eyes of the love of his life. He feels like falling in love once again with the beautiful, kind hearted man before him. He nods his agreement and captures Jensen’s plump lips with his. 

“Never knew you could be so romantic, Jenny,” he smiles. 

Jensen’s brow furrows. “Shuddup, and lie down on your stomach.” He pecks Jared’s lips once again. 

Jared wriggles his ass to the air as he flips his body on the mattress. 

“So, on my stomach then ? Not bad, not bad at all,” he snickers. 

Jensen has to fight the urge to fuck the younger man hard and forget about his plan when his eyes land on smooth curves of the full rounded ass of his boyfriend. His mouth almost waters because of the fine view before his eyes. His cock gives an excited twitch from under the towel. He breathes deep to maintain some self-control, so he’ll not just jump on the other man, though he’s one hundred percent sure Jared wouldn’t mind at all. 

Jared waits patiently for his boyfriend to prepare him; or that’s what he has in mind. But when suddenly the smell of forest mixed with some flower and rain hits his nose, his thoughts wander. The smell seems familiar to him, but yet he can’t remember because his mind is wrapped around the love making he’ll soon have with Jensen. 

Jensen pours an amount of the slick liquid to his palm then rubs it into his other hand before straddling Jared’s hips. He can feel his lover’s eagerness by how Jared pushes his ass to Jensen’s erection above him. The younger man moans loudly as Jensen’s hard shaft presses up between his ass cheeks. 

“Hurry up, Jensen, can’t wait any longer, please,” Jared whines. 

Jensen bends down and plants a couple of kisses on his boyfriend’s neck then whispers, “ Patience is a virtue, Jared. Just relax and enjoy the show, baby. My treat.” 

Jared is about to answer the older man but when he feels a pair of hands land on his shoulders and they start to give a firm pressure to his aching muscles, the words are long forgotten, replaced by a long moan of pleasure. Meet Jensen, the ‘God’s hands’ masseur. 

Jensen can feel the other man’s body go calm under him. He keeps massaging the brunette’s shoulders then goes down to his back. He gives good pressure to the tight knots there and receives a series of gasps and moans from his lover. 

“You like it, Jay? Hmm?” 

Jared nods instantly. “Yeah, Jensen, don’t stop, please?” 

Jensen lets out a chuckle, before giving firm pulls on Jared’s sides and his boyfriend squirms a little. 

“Oh God, soooo goooooddd, Jensen.” 

Jared’s lips form a satisfied smile as if the green eyed man could see him. But he has to admit, Jensen is gifted with talented hands. Man, those hands create miracles, they are miracles. He feels so damn peaceful when those hands massage him. All of the sore and tense muscles become relaxed and what he feels at the moment is indescribable in one word; but maybe in words like happy, pleasured, refreshed, sleepy and of course, horny. He takes a deep breath, feeling so content and warm. 

Jensen runs his hands to his most favorite part of Jared’s body, his butt. For Jensen, it’s perfect and damn beautiful. But actually, he loves everything about the brunette. He loves him and it’s not all about his yummy body. Jensen fell for the younger man far before Jared got bulky and all. It’s his personality that made Jensen fall so hard for him. Jensen smiles when he remembers how cold he was toward his co-star back then. But that boy always had a way to reach other’s hearts . He always acts carefree just like a little kid. And everybody just loved him instantly. 

Jensen kneads the twin mountains then kisses and bites them. He can be so passionate sometimes to the younger man’s sexy ass. He stares at the new mark he just left there before rising from his lover’s body to continue his massage to the long miles of legs on the younger man. And after what feels like forever, Jensen yanks his towel out of the way then slicks himself with the massage oil before he climbs back up his Sasquatch’s body and starts to rut against him. His now red angry cock slides along Jared’s crack and the feel of how hot their slick skin presses together almost pushes Jensen over the edge. 

“Hey baby, how do you feel? Are you feeling better? Refreshed? Huh? Are you ready for some action?” 

He’s so aroused he can feel his body trembling with the urge to take his lover. He embraces the taller man then slides up to see his face. _Why the hell is he so_ _quiet_ _?_

“Jared?” 

Then when the sound of soft snores reach his ears, Jensen realizes that he’s once again left behind. Jared leaves him out cold and it nearly drives him crazy. He’s so hard, it hurts. He sighs, thinking for a moment before there are three options that suddenly pop inside his mind. First, he can shake his boyfriend awake so they can continue what they started. Second, he can continue what they started without waking up his boyfriend or the third, he can go to the bathroom and finish himself up. He doesn’t want to do the third option as the first and second sound so appealing, but he also doesn’t want to wake the now peaceful looking sleeping form of his lover. He knows how tired his boyfriend is. 

“Sex can wait,” he whispers those words to himself then pouts . 

Jensen takes his time to stare at the sleeping handsome on the bed before finally pulling up the blanket to cover their naked bodies. He kisses Jared’s forehead and decides to follow his boyfriend to sleep, pressing up against the younger man’s side. “Night, Jay, I love you.”

 

_to be continued..._

  


	12. 7th Disaster

  
Author's notes: I'm so sorry for the too freakin' long waiting y'all, here's I present you the FINAL DISASTER, thank you for being patient with me, so I can finally finish this fic. Alright people, enjoy!!  


* * *

Jared awakes with such freshness he has not felt in a long time. _Oh, Jensen was really amazing with his hands last night. Last night… What happened last night…?_ Jared tries to remember the “activity” they did last night. And reality hit him hard.

_“Oh, fuck! Fuck! Fuck!! Not again…!!!”_

His mood suddenly changes, from good to bad. But he decided he’s tired of all the emo-crap. He swears he’ll never run from reality again, run from his boyfriend, Jensen. He hates himself because he fell asleep when they made love; nonetheless, he promises he’ll make up to the green eyed man. 

“It’s okay Jared, we’ll do it when we’re both ready…” 

Jensen was ready for the chick-flick moment that he thought he’d get from the younger man, but then the situation turned around. Jared apologized to him because he fell asleep, however he’s no longer as emotional as before. He looks calmer. But Jensen doesn’t know that inside the younger man’s mind, Jared had planned something. 

(2 days later…) 

That day, after he and the _kids_ run at the park, as usual Jared will come home to take a bath and then go to the set with his boyfriend, Jensen. He purposely borrows the green eyed man’s bathroom to clean himself up and that man agreed. Twenty minutes later, Jared comes out with a clean and damp body, without wearing a towel. Jensen’s jaw drops when he sees the younger man’s behavior. Jared walks innocently and then bends to take his laundry that he put on the floor. He gives Jensen a clear view of his ass and he can feel Jensen’s stare. Jared teases him with dropping his clothes or his underwear, so he has to bend down again and shows his sexy butt to the older man. Even sometimes he opens his legs and Jensen surely can see his half hard penis. And after he’s satisfied, he’s leaving his boyfriend panting there. 

At lunch, Jared and Jensen line up to grab some food. Jared stands in front of his co-star, and when he takes a spoon, it slips off his hand and falls so he has to bow to pick it up, and it makes his ass hit Jensen’s crotch and for a very brief moment he rubbed his butt there. He can feel his lover’s dick twitch. He straightens up right away and turns around, puts his very innocent face to apologize to his fellow actor, but he can see there’s an undeniable lust in Jensen’s eyes. Then when the night arrives, Jensen begs to give Jared a blowjob and the younger man was very glad to grant his wish. 

… 

After a week of doing oral sex without any of them getting hurt, Jensen eventually gains some confidence to do the real thing with Jared. He noted that two days from now will be his boyfriend’s birthday; he starts to think about preparing a present. Actually he already had it from one month ago. He ordered a box of imported chocolate candy online. Jensen recalls the first time he and Jared ate the candy; the candy was sent by one of their fans because everyone knew that Jared has sweet tooth. Jensen will never forget that moment… Jared was so happy opening the package then threw the candy into his mouth. Then not long after that there was a growl coming from his throat and his eyes shut, his expression absolutely blissful. And when those hazel eyes opened, Jensen saw they’d become dark and his breaths were panting. 

“Jay? Baby? You alright?” 

Jared walked toward his boyfriend and leaned down to him, hiding his face on Jensen’s neck. 

“Baby, what’s wrong? Are you sick? Did the candy taste terrible?” 

Jared shook his head. “Jen, I… I think I just creamed my pants…” 

There was a quiet moment before what the brunette had just said penetrated Jensen’s brain. 

“You WHAT?” 

Jared nodded and Jensen couldn’t believe that one piece of chocolate candy was able to do such a thing, able to make his boyfriend orgasm! 

Jensen smiles at the memory. He reads his order once more before hitting the submit button. 

… 

Jared prepares to get the worst prank on his life that day. But unusually, when he comes home after his morning exercise, he doesn’t find his boyfriend in his room. That’s weird because Jensen is usually still sleeping when he gets home, or sprawled in bed lazily. He smiles, thinking maybe the older man had gone to get him a present. 

… 

Just as he predicted before, he’s totally being the prank target by the entire crew of Supernatural. First, his makeup artist gave him a chocolate but it tastes salty and spicy. It burns his neck. He coughed several times and has to drink bottles of water. After that, the food crew pours a cup of coffee on his head and the other attack him with bags of flour. Not to mention Misha’s invitation to all of his other co-stars to join the prank party. And what shocked him the most is that every single person has a creative and unique ‘surprise’ idea. Jared was a mess. He’s king of prank and everyone on set knew that, but today he chose not to prank them back and just being resigned. Jared feels happy and sad at the same time. Happy because everyone on set give him _attention_ on his special day, and sad because his boyfriend, Jensen, acted so cold and ignored him. Jared can only hope that the older man is just pulling some prank on him too. That he’ll come around soon. 

… 

At lunch, Jared almost breaks into tears seeing the man that he loves sitting with a bunch of crew and actresses and completely ignoring him. Jensen seems like he’s flirting. Jared can’t hold his tears anymore; he takes quick steps to his trailer and lock himself in. Today he doesn’t shoot with Jensen. The green eyed man got the first turn, then it’s Jared after lunch. And actually, Jared was hoping to have some lunch with Jensen inside their trailer, then, maybe, making out… But, there goes his wishes. 

… 

Time flies so fast, the day had turned into dusk, but Jared is still being a prank target by people around him. He even gets a surprise from his buddy, Chad. The bungling man comes to the set and congratulates him. 

“Thanks buddy, didn’t know you still have balls to get near me… You know how Jensen feels after you boys kidnapped me…” 

“I’ve been looking around, nah, no sign of Ackles in here, so I can approach you, sissy…” 

And by hearing his friend’s words, Jared realized that Jensen had left him. 

“Hey, what’s up Jay? Something’s wrong? You kinda look upset all of a sudden…” 

“I… um… nothing, just tired, you know after shooting and all. Wanna come to my place? We could eat some dinner…” 

“Nah, can’t be so sure your place is free of Ackles.” Chad snickered then checks on his watch, “Whoops, gotta go Jayman, got a date…” 

“Alright.” Jared pulls Chad for a hug, “Thanks man, good luck with your date!” 

… 

Jared comes home feeling so blue, he doesn’t expect his boyfriend to be there, especially after what happened at lunch today. 

“Maybe, finally he got tired with me and decided to leave me… so ironic, getting dumped on my birthday…” 

It was dark when he stepped into the house. “I’m home…” he sighs, feels so miserable. But then when he walks to the kitchen, he starts to see small lights flicker. And Jared almost can’t believe his eyes. There were candles everywhere and Jensen was there, standing by the table, smiling at him, eyes radiating love and affection toward him. 

“Jen…” 

“Happy birthday, love.” 

… 

They sat by the table, having a candle light dinner. But it’s too quiet for Jensen’s liking. 

“Do you like the food, Jared?” 

Jared’s startled by the older man’s question, “Ah, yeah, it’s great! Thanks.” 

“Hey, what’s up, you’re here but seem so far away. Got somethin’ inside your thick skull?” Jensen chuckles. 

Jared stares at his boyfriend but says nothing. 

“Jay, babe, what’s wrong? You’re starting to freak me out here… Got somethin’ you wanna say?” 

Jared blinks up the tears that threaten to fall. “Jensen, are you… do you want to end this?” 

“This? What ‘this’?” Jensen questions him back confusedly. 

“Us. Do you want to break up with me?” 

The older man’s eyes get wider. “What?! Of course not! Where did you get that crazy idea?” 

“Don’t, please just don’t deny it, Jen… I saw you at lunch today, go all Dean’s style, spreading your charm around women. If you’re tired of me, just say it, say it now, let me know!” 

… 

There’s a silent moment before finally Jensen laughs so hard, holding his own stomach. Seeing his boyfriend act like that, Jared saw red, he stands up, ready to leave the table. But then the older man catches his arm. 

“Baby, wait, let me explain…” 

Jared tries to yank his hand free, “Let go of me, I understand, it’s me who’s been a fool, you don’t need to explain anything Jen, I already saw everything with my own eyes…” 

“Hey, Jare, listen to me, I was not cheating on you. I was not being the mighty whore Dean Winchester this afternoon, I… Why do you always have to have doubt me?” 

“Because you are Jensen Ackles, the famous actor who’s also handsome and charming, and with only a look on your face you can have men and women on their knees…!” 

Jared doesn’t mean to be so harsh, but it’s too late, the hurt look that flashed on the older man’s eyes makes him gasp. 

“Oh God, Jensen, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to talk like that I…” He tried to reach the shorter man, but Jensen stops him. 

“No, it’s alright. So, after all these times, that’s how I look in your eyes…? Then, tell me Jared Tristan Padalecki, did you fall for me because of _my look_?” 

“Jen, I, look I’m…” 

Jared was cut by Jensen’s leaving, but then he stops, without looking back Jensen says, “I was not being unfaithful to you, Jared. Today, at lunch, I was asking them where the best Chinese restaurant is to get you a special dinner, that’s all. I’m sorry if what I did is wrong…” then he walks to his bedroom. 

… 

It’s been half an hour since Jensen went to his room and Jared still sits quietly in the kitchen. 

_I should not have talked to him like that. I hurt his feeling, fuck, such a damn perfect birthday, Jared…!_

Finally he decided to walk to his boyfriend bedroom after blowing all the candles out; he doesn’t wanna risk the house catching on fire. He takes a deep breath before raising his hand to open the door. 

“Jen?” 

Jensen was standing by the window with a bottle of beer in his hand. He turns around when Jared called him. 

“Hey… I’m sorry I left you, I just, I’m afraid I can’t control myself…” 

“No, it should be me to apologize here, I am sorry, Jensen, I really, really should not talk to you like that. . I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I…” 

Jared was stopped by Jensen’s finger on his lips, “Shhh, no, it’s alright Jay, I know you didn’t mean it.” 

A sad smile forms on Jared’s lips before he throws himself at the green eyed man. 

“I love you, Jensen, I love you too fucking much, and it hurt me to see you with someone else… I just… I can’t…” 

To be honest, Jared did hurt Jensen’s feeling by what he said, but then he realized that the younger man was just jealous. Well sometimes a bit possessive toward him. He puts the bottle on the window and returns the younger man’s embrace. 

“I love you too Jared.” He kisses the top of Jared’s head. “Hey, it’s your birthday, how about we celebrate it with something fun?” 

Jared withdraws his head a little and stares into his lover eyes, “Something fun?” His eyes flciker with happiness. “Anything particular in your mind, Jenny?” 

Jensen nods, “Mmm hmm, absolutely, and I believe you’ll love it.” 

He pushes Jared to the bed and jumps after him. He can see his lover’s surprise then a glint of lust in his eyes. They share a couple of kisses before finally breaking it to breathe. Jared licks his swollen lips and speaks with a very rich Texan accent, “So, what are ya gonna do to me, tiger?” 

A shiver runs through the older man’s spine as he hears Jared’s invitation. “I’m sure you know what I’m gonna do to you, baby… But before I do that, I have somethin’ for your birthday…” 

He reached to the night stand and opens the drawer, revealing a golden box with a red ribbon on it. 

“Here, open it.” Jensen hands the box to his glee-filled boyfriend. 

“A present??” Jared squeals in excitement. 

“Yeah, a present for your special day, Jay.” Jensen smiles; he knows how much the brunette likes to receive presents. 

“Awww, thank you baby… What’s in it?” 

“Just open it and you’ll know.” 

Jared opens his present excitedly and then freezes when he sees what’s inside it. 

“Jen, is this…” 

The older man nods, “Yeah, it’s the chocolate candy we’ve been looking for like forever… I know you want to eat them again so bad, Jay, so I kept looking for it. Hope you like your present, baby.” 

The younger man can only stare at his boyfriend in awe and tears feel hot behind his eyes. He can’t believe Jensen still remembers the sweets he craved for so long; he even already forgot about it mostly. 

“Of course, I like it, Jen…” he has to pinch the bridge nose between his eyes to keep his tears from falling. “What have I done to deserve a very sweet, caring and tender boyfriend like you?” he moves forward to hug and peck Jensen’s lips. “Thank you.” 

Jensen kisses him back, “You’re very welcome Jared. Hey, why don’t you try some?” 

Jared nods. He picks one candy, opens it and pops it into his mouth. God, it was so good he almost creamed in his pants again. 

“Is it good?” the green eyed man asks as he’s watching his lover enjoy his present. 

Jared takes another one and once again pops it into his mouth. “Why don’t you try it yourself, Jenny…” He jumps at his boyfriend, catching his plump lips with his and shares the candy with him. Their mouths attach, their tongues dance inside, battle for the sweet candy. Jensen pulls the younger man so he’s now on top his body, plastered from lips to toes. Hands roam everywhere, search for exposed skin to touch. And when the candy was melted completely and gone from their mouths, Jared puts another one. He keeps doing it until his teeth start to ache. Both of them are panting. Jared raises his head and his sight sticks on Jensen’s red swollen and wet lips, making them look more sinful than ever. He’s sure his lips look no different than Jensen’s. He’s so turned on now, and he can feel the older man is too. Their hard shafts press together, uncomfortable against the zippers. Jared licks Jensen’s slick lips while his hand drifts down and opens his lover pants. Their eyes meet, and he can see Jensen’s pupils dialate. And with a plea in his voice, he breaks the silence, “Jensen, make love to me…” 

… 

Jensen’s dick twitches with excitement, he gets into a seated position and starts to open Jared’s clothes. The younger man’s words keep echoing inside his mind as he starts to caress his body. He kisses the hazel eyed man’s jaw and neck, goes down to his shoulder then sucks on a nipple. There’s a jolt of pleasure hitting Jared’s body when Jensen plays with his nipples. His hands shake when he reaches his lover’s clothes and lifts them open. Finally, tonight they’ll make love, after all that waiting, finally, tonight is the night! 

… 

Jared’s mouth steadily spills moan after moan as he sits on Jensen’s cock. He throws his head to the side so his lover can get better access to his neck. The older man holds him from behind and never stops kissing his body. Jensen feels he can cum any minute as the younger man’s ass keeps rutting on his erect member, it sliding between Jared’s thighs and rubbing on Jared’s dick. The way Jared’s back presses up against his chest and his thighs squeeze his cock, the way his hips move so erotically, the sounds he makes, so delicious, like fires to Jensen’s body; he has to bite his lover’s neck to keep him from cumming. Jared giggles and pushes his body back, “Mmmmhh… What a big boner ya have, tiger, I like it!” 

Yeah, Jared’s gonna love it once Jensen pushed it into his ass. And like he can read Jensen’s mind, Jared shouts his need to Jensen, “Come on, Jensen, fuck me!!!” 

Jensen coats two of his fingers with his spit then shoves them down to Jared’s puckered hole, making his boyfriend gasp. Jared’s hands twist the sheet so hard, his knuckles going white, as Jensen works him open. Eyes shut tight, mouth parted spilling moan after moan. 

… 

Jensen’s positioning his cock at Jared’s entrance. He pushes in bit by bit, afraid of hurting his lover. 

Jared squirms a little, “Oh God, Jensen, you’re so big… I’m afraid I’m too tight for you now, aww…” 

“Yeah, it’s been too long, Jay, and hell yes you feel like a virgin…” 

Once Jensen has fully entered the younger man, they kiss. 

“Come on, Jen, move…!” 

“No. I want to make this last. Let’s make it last, Jay…” 

“Alright, baby, anything you want…” 

Jared nods as Jensen turns his body to face him and then catches his lips again. 

… 

The slow pace that Jensen sets drives the brunette crazy. But he decides not to complain because what else can make him happy besides feeling his lover buried deep inside him? 

“Oh Jen, you make me feel so hot…” 

“You too, baby…” 

Jensen keeps thrusting into his lover’s body with panting breaths. He can’t believe that at last they finally become one again, being in each other’s embrace; sharing the most intimate moment together, burning inside the love flame. 

“Feel so fucking hot, feel like melting…” Jared moans. 

Jensen opens his eyes to look into his boyfriend’s eyes and shows how much he loves him, but then when he held the younger man’s face in his palms, his eyes widened in shocked. _The hell…?_ He almost can’t recognize the man before him that is sitting on his lap. 

“Jar… Jared?” 

“Yeah?” 

Jensen went white, _Oh. My. GOD!_ “Baby, I think we need to go to the hospital now…!” 

“What? No!” Jared replies, voice thick with lust. “Jen, baby, are you drunk? We’re making love right now, why would we have to go to the hospital? It’s not like one of us is dying or somethin’… Now, come on, fuck me harder!” 

Jared tilts his head, looking confused at his lover’s face as the older man’s expression seems scared and he stops pounding. 

“Jeeennnnn…” he whines, “Come on! More…” He lifts up his hips and brings them down again, as he fucks himself on the other man’s shaft. But then the green eyed man’s hands grab his hips. 

“Baby, stop, we really need to go to the hospital…” Jensen begs. 

“But, what’s wrong? Tell me!” Jared’s annoyed. 

“Okay, first, I need you to calm down, take a deep breath… Second, you’ll know my reason if you turn around and look in the mirror…” He pointed to a big mirror on their closet. 

“Alright.” Jared replies after he takes a deep breath, “What’s to look at inside the fucking mirror?” he turns around, then… 

“ **Aaaaarrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhhhh…….!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** ”

… 

Jensen drives to the nearest hospital as fast as he can. He’s still panting after he half carried – half dragged his almost passed out boyfriend. Shit, what had happened this time? Everything was perfect; though there was fight between them, but it’s over. They kissed and made up; they even have sex, the real one! Hell, they enjoyed it so much before _something_ happened to the hazel eyed man. He parks his car in front of the ICU’s hospital entrance; he quickly jumps from his vehicle to get some help for his boyfriend. A middle aged woman met him half way. Kindly, she asks, “What’s your situation, Sir?” 

Jensen feels a bit flustered as he tries to explain s, “My boyfriend, he… he needs help, a doctor… he… I think he… he had an allergy and he is panic-stricken, please, help him!” 

… 

Everything feels blurred inside his mind. Jensen feels so guilty after he heard the doctor’s explanation about his boyfriend’s condition. Doctor said what had happened to Jared may have been caused by what he ate before and so Jensen went home to take all the food that the younger man ate before the allergy attacked, to be tested by the lab. And to his surprise, it’s the chocolate candy - the birthday present he bought - that caused Jared to be lying in the hospital bed right now. He so confused; Jared ate them a long-long time ago, but nothing happened, and the doctor told him maybe it’s because he ate it in a large amount this time. Jensen runs the back of his hand down Jared’s sleeping face. It still looks swollen and red, but thankfully not as red as a tomato now. 

“Jared, baby, please wake up… I’m sorry, this is all my fault, I’m sorry… baby, wake up…” 

He recalls after his lover screamed at his reflection in the mirror, his face and body red in color, the younger man almost passed out immediately, and he was also panic-stricken, he couldn’t breathe. Jensen had to calm him down and get them dressed quickly. He was about to call 911, but then he thought against it; it was faster if he drove directly at the moment than having to wait for the ambulance to arrive at their house. And now here they are, in one of the hospital rooms. Jared has been asleep for two hours after the doctor injected him with the medicine. 

… 

Jared opens his eyes three hours later and finds Jensen sleeping on a chair next to him, looking restless. He pulls himself upright, tries to sit down but his movement wakes the other man. Jensen’s eyes shot open and he’s on his feet in no time. 

“Jay, baby, you’re awake? What do you want? You want to drink? Let me get it for you…” 

Jared quickly turns his body to hide his face. “Don’t… Please don’t look at me, Jen… I’m ugly…” 

The younger man’s mind replays the image of when they were having sex and how the older man suddenly stopped. “I’m sorry I forced you to keep on fucking me while I looked like a boiled shrimp, I must make you feel disgusted…” his body starts to shake as tears roll down his cheeks. 

Jensen runs to the other side of the bed and holds Jared’s face in his palms, “Hey, you’re not ugly, Jared, you’re not! And I’m not disgusted by you!” It breaks his heart to see his lover crying. He hugs him and it makes Jared sob more. 

“Shhh… shhh… it’s okay, Jared, everything’s gonna be fine, I promise…” 

… 

Jared drinks the water Jensen gave him while listening to the green eyed man’s explanation on how they ended up inside a hospital room. This time it’s Jensen who turns blue. 

“So now you know, it’s all my fault, Jared…” 

Jared muted. 

“I’m sorry, Jay, I am really, really sorry… If only I never bought those chocolate candies, this would have never happened…” 

Jared sighs, “I guess I deserved it, Jen… If you remember I had often made you wretch…” 

Jensen offers him a sad smile. 

“But I swear, we’ve got this curse to have bad luck in bed or something,” Jared laughs. 

Jensen closes his eyes and tries to remember what they had done before all of their bad luck happened, and then _TING_! 

“Jay, I think I know why all those accidents happened to us…” 

Jared frowns. “You do? Care to share here?” 

“Yeah, do you remember about two months ago we broke a mirror on our night stand?” 

The younger man tries to remember and then shouts, “Oh damn! You’re right! We were so tangled up in our clothes and our hands knocked it off and it fell down… Shit! Breaking a mirror can cause us to have seven years of bad luck!!” He scratches his hair nervously, “Oh, what do we have to do now, Jen?” 

Jensen then starts to count of how many times the bad luck had happened so far; it’s seven and they happened in about two months. Can you guess how much will happen for the next six years and ten months ahead? Thinking about it sends a chill down Jensen’s spine. He shrugs. No, he has to think rationally; he must not believe in superstitions. He catches his boyfriend hands and look into the usually kind hazel eyes that now look so horrified and said, “Jay, if what happened to us is really because we broke a mirror then I don’t care what will maybe happen next… What I do care is, are you still gonna be by my side; that’s what important for me. So will you?” 

Jared’s eyes widened at his friend - his brother - his co-star - his lover’s words. His face looks at ease and he smiles, “Yeah, I will, Jensen, whatever will happen, I’ll never ever leave your side, ‘cause that’s where I really belong. I love you, Jen…” He moves forward and hugs Jensen. 

“I love you too, Jay.” Jensen hugs him back. 

_We can face anything if we stay together._ They both said inside their hearts. 

… 

Three days later, Jared was released from the hospital and he was already back to his old self. 

“Baby, you ready?” 

“Yeah, we can leave now.” 

“Okay.” 

“Okay. But, wait, Jen.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Come here.” 

Jensen walks to Jared and sits next to him, “What’s the matter, Jay?” 

Jared smiles and pecks his lips, “I love you, you know that, right?” 

Jensen smiles back and captures Jared’s mouth in a deeper kiss, “I know, and I love you too, Sasquatch.” 

They exit the hospital entrance hand in hand, ready for whatever the future has for them to face. 

  

  

**FIN.**


	13. Crazy Boyfriend (time stamp to 7 J2s Sex Disaster)

  
Author's notes: Alright, long time no see y'all... I hope everyone's doing fine :) This one actually has been long saved inside my laptop cause I've been busy. It's been beta'd by **Cindyls1969** , but fool me, I didn't save it back then bcoz I thought it will always be there in my email, but I was wrong, so this one it's unbeta'd (I guess...), all mistakes are mine, pls bear with it, and last but not least, enjoy!  


* * *

**Crazy Boyfriend (time stamp to 7 J2’s Sex Disaster)**

  

Jared awakes at some string sounds next to him. He opens his eyes and sees Jensen holding a guitar on his hand. He puts an awe look on his face, unconsciously, and then lying on his side, head on his palm. Jensen smiles at him and starts to sing along with the guitar. It’s his friend’s song, titled Crazy Love. And of course he changes the pronoun. 

_“I can feel your heart beat from a thousand miles_  
And the heavens open every time you smile  
I’m running to you that’s where I belong  
I’m running to you like a river song  
__  
_You give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_  
You give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
__  
_You gotta fine sense of humor when I'm feeling down_  
And I’m running to you when the sun goes down  
You take away my trouble, you take away my grief  
You take away my heartache and I go right to sleep  
__  
_You give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
You give me love, love, love, love, crazy love _

_Yes I need you in the daytime and_  
Yes I need you in the night  
Yes I want to throw my arms around you  
Kiss you, hug you and I kiss and hug you tight  
__  
_And when we’re returning from a long day_  
You give me some sweet lovin’ it brightens up my day  
It makes me righteous and yes it makes me whole  
It makes me mellow right down to my soul  
__  
_You give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
You give me love, love, love, love, crazy love _

_You give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
You give me love, love, love, love, crazy love …”_

  

It’s been three months since Jared got out from the hospital and sometimes they still get some bad luck, but finally those bad lucks had been over after they did some research like Sam and Dean on how to end the breaking-mirror-curse. And guess what, the solution turns out to be easy, they just have to change the broken one with the new one and place it on where the old one used to be placed. But this time the boys glued it so it won’t fall even if they knock it off accidentally. And _voila_ , they never get any _trouble_ again in bed.

… 

Their eyes never leaving each other as Jensen singing the song. And when he finished, he cup Jared’s chin and kiss him lightly. Eyes-open kiss. 

“You know, I always think about you when I sang that song…” 

Jared chuckles and Jensen frowned. 

“What?” 

“That’s so sweet Ackles, but…” 

“But what?” 

“But, you don’t need to do that to get a second round…” 

Jensen huffs, his face clearly looks disappointed. 

“I mean it, Jay…” 

He turns around and put the guitar beside the night stand. 

Jared feels a pang of guilty at his boyfriend words. 

“Jen…” 

Jensen stares at him. Jade annoyed gaze meet hazel puppy look. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have make a joke out of your feelin’…” 

The younger man wipes his face with his palm. 

“I guess my brain doesn’t work well when I’m just awake from sleep…” 

Jensen keeps silent. And the guilty feeling starts to roar inside Jared’s chest. He crawls to get close to the green eyes man then turns Jensen’s face to him. 

“You’re not mad are you Jenny?” 

_Jenny_ is his love-call to Jensen. And only he gets the privilege to call Jensen that. 

Inch by inch Jared crawl to be on top of Jensen’s body. He hides his face on the older man’s neck and breaths in his lover’s musk. Jensen catches Jared’s head when the taller man almost places an open-mouthed kiss on his neck. 

“Yes, I’m mad. Do you really think it’s all about SEX, Jay? That I only try to get inside your pants?” 

Jared shakes his head, his face looks like someone has kicked his puppy. 

“I’m sorry Jensen, I never meant to…” 

“Hush!” 

Then there are silent minutes in the room. 

“If you’re really regretting it then you should give me something…” 

“Anything, Jen, just say it and I’ll do it…!” 

“Anything?” 

“Anything!” 

Jensen then leans down and whisper into Jared’s ear, 

“Then, let’s have a second round…” 

before he jumps into his smirking boyfriend. 

  

Jensen loves Jared too much to get angry with him. And even if he is, how come he’s not forgiving his boyfriend, especially when the younger man looks like a lost puppy? Well, maybe sex is involve here, but he doesn’t try to get inside Jared’s pants because his lover already naked from their previous _activity_. So Jensen’s technically right, right? 

There are pantings and moans out of Jared’s mouth like _ohfuckyesmoreharderdeeper,Jensen,nnggghhh,aaaahhhhh_ as Jensen dives so deep into his lover’s body that’s still so slick with lube and his come earlier. And couple of minutes later Jared shouts out loud, 

“OH MY GOD, JENSEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!” as he reaches his third or fourth orgasm, he can’t remember anymore. 

Jensen places his hand protectively on Jared’s abs and gets himself closer to the younger man, kissing his shoulder and neck as sleep starts to claim them both. He still deep inside his lover’s body as Jared doesn’t let him go. Jared holds Jensen’s hand and he gives thanks to God who giving him a perfect boyfriend. Or maybe the crazy one. The crazy one who sing crazy love. He smiles at his own thought then drift into a peaceful sleep.

(Inspired by this beautiful song, “Crazy Love” by Jason Manns & Jensen Ackles. For listening and for lyric go to this link: [ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=af9sdCMaOd0](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=af9sdCMaOd0) ) 


End file.
